ROADTRIP!
by scitzyjadedcookiechaos
Summary: Rogue is invited away from the school on a 'vacation' where the alcolyte guys drive real fast, the music is turned up to deafening ALL HOURS and where alcohol equals fun water! good amount of pairings, stolen cars, 4 ocs, and fun for the whole family.
1. Suspicious vacation enter Chaos

hey hey, a/n dudes: okay so theres 4 people writing this, poisonedCHAOS, Scitzy, Dark Jaded Rose, and cookies-n-cream08  
  
but we're taking turns writing this and for the first few chapters, theres alot of explaining of the ocs we all are using (only 4 no worries) and its my turn (poison) first. so enjoy....err yeah. i dont think theres anything else to say...  
  
ON WITH THE STORY LIKE WHOA  
  
++Dear Rogue, I'm tired and lonely. Yes, thats right, lonely. And whats even worse is I have to drive all the way to Las Vegas to see a sick friend. So i could spend some time with her and afterwards we could spend a couple nights on the town. haha, please come we'd have some awesome underground kinda fun!!! it seems you need to get out away from the mallrats anyway lol well, it's like 6:30 in the morning, im probably at tech while your reading this so ask the Prof and call my cell if you'd like to (and are allowed to) come. Later. Kay++  
  
Rogue put the letter she found on her vanity table down to where it was before. She continued applying make-up as she thought about the letter. She did really like Chaos. She thought she was cool from the start when the professor announced her joining the X-Men. It was about a month after their latest battles with Apocolypse, and the beginning of a very very long relaxation period for them all. Kay was discovered in a bar by Remy Lebeau and St. John Allerdyce who claimed tehy just found her drunk in a bar throwing up what looked like mercury. They denied any other relationship with her.  
  
**BRIEF HISTORY OVERVIEW**  
  
From the day she was born she had the ability to absorb a very small amount of any type of metal into her blood stream, and with her growing fascination with cars and fixing things and inventing, more and more metal had been absorbed into her blood and body. at 12, her father attempted to drown her in a bathtub, thus another ability manifested. Electricity could be stored in the metals within her as well as attracting more static electricity from air and things around her when power is used. And when heavy emotions, such as intense anger, excitement, or fear envelope her mind, she can slightly loose control of the electricity. Sparks can be seen as well as heard surfacing her skin and area closely around her. terrified, she electricuted her father. when she was 25 she absorbed too much metal and almost killed herself.  
  
After several hours of her laying in the infermary screaming, crying, throwing up chunks of silver and blood, and countless power surges from electrical fits; McCoy, the Professor, Warren, Logan, and Storm came up with a way of saving her. The flesh on her upper right arm and lower left side would be replaced with robotenhanced metal plates, that could never be touched by another human due to electricution. Any excess metal absorbed would literally make the plates "grow". it worked, and As a favor return to the proffessor, she stays with the institute and is teh person screamed for up the stairs when the dvd player starts smoking or when kitty's laptop accidentally is dropped in the pool.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rogue has the relationship with Kay she used to have with Risty, only this was better because Kay also knew what it was like to be limited on human to human contact (due to her electric/metal thing).  
  
Kitty walked into the room. "Like, hey Rogue. Kurt and I are like, going to the park for some friisbee, wanna come?" ::wow two people in one day asked meh out. this is really weirdd..::  
  
"Ah guess, ah jes gotta ask the professor somethin." she looked at the letter and proceeded to put her makeup away and put her boots on. Kitty followed her gaze and noticed the letter herself, "Hey, like, whats this??"  
  
"A note from Chaos, she wan'ts meh ta go to visit some friend or somethin in Vegas."  
  
"HUH?!! HOW COME I CANT GO!!!" Kitty got all indignant which kinda annoyed Rogue considering she's always doing things when Rogue isn't and she always had so many other friends. This was a rare occurance for Rogue, where she's invited somewhere and Kitty isnt. "Ah'm goin to talk to tha professor."  
  
20 minutes later--  
  
"So can ah go?" she asked the professor hopefully. Logan just happened to be in the room at the time.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Chaos has proven herself a responsible individual long ago...but..Las Vegas is a bit far." he stroked his chin and looked at Logan. "What do you think, Logan?"  
  
"Sounds kinda fishy if you ask me. Somethin tells me they wouldn't just be visitin some sick friend....and since when was Chaos christened responsible?!" he took a sip of his strong black coffee.  
  
Rogue immediatly jumped in to explain, "Well, we wouldn't just be visiting..we'd probably go to a concert or some cafe or something. And I know how to take care of myself...remember when Gambit took me to New Orleans??"  
  
"You mean when Gumbo kidnapped you and you two went on the town during Mardigras?!" Logan scoffed. Rogue gave him a death glare. Just then the one we know as Warren, codenamed Arch Angel, walked in and looked as though he was in a bit of a hurry.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know Proffessor that Im takin a vacation for a week or two, so if there are feathers lyin around, theyre not mine." he turned to leave when the Prof. asked "Where is it you'll be going?"  
  
Warren knew this question was gonna pop up. If the professor read his mind he'd be screwed so he better give a strait and good answer. Meanwhile, Logan sensed nervousness.  
  
"Actually, I'm accompanying our lovely Chaos to Las Vegas to visit her friend..." Rogue suddenly got excited. "Yer goin too?!", this was met by a confused Warren.."Yeah. I'm going. What? Did Kay ask you to go too?" ::oh this was gonna turn out good:: he thought  
  
"OH PLEASE LET ME GO PROFESSOR, I'LL BE GOOD AND WARRENS RESPONSIBLE!!!"  
  
Logan couldnt keep his angry eyes off of Warren. He liked the guy, he just didn't like the idea of him going on vacation with Chaos. Why he didn't like it? Well if someone asked Logan he would probably say that she's a virus when it comes to bad behavior. That was not the correct answer.  
  
"Well, I suppose, if Warren will be going...you don't mind watching over our Rogue, do you Warren?"  
  
::say no say no say no say no:: -- rogue  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine under my wing (::YES!:: thought Rogue) ....not literally though. Ahh."  
  
"Alright then", the professor folded his hands on the table. "Rogue, I give you permission to go. But under one circumstance..." (que in mental sigh from everyone)  
  
"You report back every 3 days. Chaos has a cell phone, you should be able to use it, in anycase, enjoy." he finished. Rogue was smiling from ear to ear now, "Thankyou professor!!" she stuck her tongue out at Logan and practically ran out of the room to pack. Warren followed her out.  
  
The proffesor turned his chair to Logan.  
  
"I don know if that was a good idea Chuck." he sighed.  
  
"Nor do I, but if Rogue doesn't get out at some point, I fear she'll have a breakdown."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
________________________________________________________________-  
  
"So you can go?" a voice asked on the phone.  
  
"Yeah! And ah didn't know Warren was goin, you di'nt mention it in tha note."  
  
"slipped my mind...anyway, yeah I'm outta here in 45 minutes...oh by the way how was the park with Kitty and Kurt?"  
  
"It was okay, Kitty's was lahk fumin over tha fact she wasnt invahted, but then some guy from school called and evahrything was bettah again."  
  
"Typical Kitty."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So anyway, be packed by midnight thats when we're boltin."  
  
"Alraght."  
  
"Okay I got a car to attend to so i gotta go, later Rogue."  
  
"Bye Chaos,"  
  
"BE READY BY 12!" the voice said loudly.  
  
Rogue laughed, "okay"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
*click*  
  
________________________________  
  
At about 11 the front door open and shut again. A girl walked in, 25 years of age, and dressed in all black with a bag of oil stained clothing. Her hair was black, bangs were red and when she walked...you heard clanks and whatnot from chains hung on her pants and bracelets hitting eachother. Rogue knew it was Chaos. She and Warren were watching I Love Lucy when she came in. Kay walked into the rec room, saw the two and smiled. "Ready to go?!" the two nodded their heads and while Rogue went upstairs to retreive her bags, Warren and Chaos started talking about things, but in a quiet make-sure-no-ones-around manner. oooo mischeivous.  
  
After loading the car up and whatnot, Warren pulled the car out of the driveway and after leaving the gates stopped it, took out his laptop and started typing.  
  
"Warren what'r you--" Rogue started when Chaos interupted and told him, "No need I know where the place is Remy gaev me directions." then the laptop was put away. Rogues eyes were wide, she leaned foreward in her back seat between Warren and Chaos, "Remy?! What about him!?"  
  
The two int eh front seats looked at eachother, then Rogue, then smiled. Rogue hadnt a clue.  
  
"Well, Roguey, (Warren began driving again), I actually kinda bent the truth a little when I said we were goin on an escapade to Vegas..." Kay's smile grew. Rogue was confused. "Whadya mean 'bent'?" Warren continued, "There is no friend..but we ARE going to Vegas, but we're not taking a plane or a train, we're taking a very large van type thing." He looked at her occasionally through the rear view mirror. "We're also takign a couple other friends with us.."  
  
After some silence and some questions killing Rogue, they arrived at what must have been the CHEESIEST motel in all the state of New York, the Moonlight Bed (bad name). And of course, it was pay by the hour. Rogue looked around suspiciously, and Kay was sparking she must have been excited. Quickly she shot out of the car. Warren looked back at Rogue as the door slammed shut.  
  
"If your having second thoughts we could always bring you back.." he sadly said. "But Kay really would have liked you to come, she never really gets to hang out with all her friends at once."  
  
"Remy's her friend?" Rogue asked. "But he said he didn't know her. And she swore she didn't even like him." Warren chuckled, "Rogue, theyve been friends a while before she ever even showed up at the institute." He shook his head, "I should let her explain it isn't my place, so are you going?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, just as Chaos shot out of the car the door to one of the rooms opened and out came Remy with a cigarette in one hand and a lit card in the other. But he looked at her and put them both away. "REMMYY!!!!" both hugged hard for a second before Pyro (i like just saying pyro instead of john so excuse that) suddenly tackled them both to the ground. It's been months since theyve been together. "pahro whatre doing, you don't throw a lady to the floor like dat."  
  
"She's no lady!! She's Chaos!!!" And he jumped on her again, only to get shocked for a second. "oyyy sorry bout that sheila, fergot you had them plates on ya."  
  
"Hello. Whats this." Remy pointed to the car. After some more wrestling, Chaos and Pyro got up and looked to where he was pointing, "Oh yeahhh, brought ya a gift Rem." Chaos smiled. "you brought mah Chere!!! nothin better den dat!!" he was about to run over there when Chaos pulled on his trench, "you'll scare her what are you doin you crazy man."  
  
Just then Lance, Pietro, and Alex, code named 'Havok' stepped from the room in question to the commotion. Seeing Chaos, they smiled...except Pietro who wanted to just leave. Noises comming from the other rooms were scaring him.  
  
"Canwegonow?!?!" he said impatiently. Lance nudged him, "dude, chill, still need to switch cars."  
  
Rogue and Warren walked up to the loud group.  
  
"Evenin' Chere." Remy smiled that damn smile that could make ladies melt. Rogue just rolled her eyes. "I see...2, 4, 6, 8 of us here. Good enough room." Alex looked (by the way Alex is currently 18 and scott is 19, yeah thats probably not right but you know what--SHUT UP)  
  
Warren rubbed his hands together, "alright lets get some bags goin."  
  
"Wheres the van?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's in da front. Wheres the keys Remy'll get it."  
  
Pyro threw the keys and Chaos caught it, "I WANNA DRIVE IT."  
  
"No chere, Remy's drivin it." then after some arguing..Chaos just ran away and Remy ran after her. Rogue looked at Warren who explained, "We decided a while ago when this trip was first planned that whoever drives listens to their own music.."  
  
Pietro growled, "THAT MEANS NONE OF US ARE GONNA BE ABLE TO SLEEP."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats the first chapter yayyy heh heh. well my turns over and i spent a while explaining my charicter, so the next chapters alll aboutttt Scitzy's oc becuase shes next. --reviews are nice and flames are ment to light torches and burn people. so yeah. wait for another one.  
  
~ScitzyJadedCookiesChaos 


	2. IHATEHITCHHIKERS! enter Shelby

AN: Hi people, thanx for the reviews. This is my (Scitzy) chapter out of us four. We hope you like it. (Sry if anyones ooc.)  
  
~_-~_-~_~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~  
  
~_-~_-~_Chapter Two: Hi!~_-~_-~_-~  
  
~_-~_-~_~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~  
  
Appearantly, Chaos had own over who had gotten to drive. They were now going down what looked like a rather abandoned road.  
  
" Jeez, I can't imagine why we had to take the left instead of the right." Chaos said with sarcasim. They were about 4 hours into it and already she was being givin bad directions.  
  
Then she slowed down as she saw an unindentifiable figure in the close distnace. It looked like the person was hitch hiking. Seeing as there was what looked like an out of gas car a few miles back.  
  
" I wonder..." Chaos trailed of in a mumble to herself.  
  
"Sheila, stop tlaking to yourself." Pyro laughed at her  
  
"Shut up Py--" she couldnt finish retorting before a hysterical Pietro leaned to the front pointing to the girl in the road, "YOUR NOT PICKING HER UP ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU PULLING OVER -- STOP THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! SHE MIGHT KILL US BLAH BLAH BLAH ETC ETC"  
  
With curiousity getting the better of her (and overpowering Pietro's demands), she drove up to the figure and noticed she had been right on who it was.  
  
" Oh thank you so much for - " the figure who had turned out to be a girl got interupted by lookin at the driver. "I know you." she slowly said. Chaos smirked, and casually said. "Need a lift?" Those words...need a lift....sounded familiar, said like the person who picked her up from Florida. Yeah, Florida.  
  
"Chaos..?" and with still in shock of actually seeing her, Chaos got out of the car (with Pietro still protesting) and everyone leaned foreward and plastering their faces to the window to see what was up. The a second vehicle (a corolla, which they ended up stealing so they didn't get pulled over for seating like 468256839 to a car) behind them shut off and Warren jumped out from the drivers window yelling and partially coughing from dust on the road, "Whats (cough) the hold up?!"  
  
"I'm pickin up a hitchhiker!!!" she screamed back while in a hug with   
  
Shelby.  
  
The one she called Shelby got a little bit of a shock and her hair went up a little. But soon got over it after they stopped hugging and she smoothed her hair out.  
  
" I haven't seen you in over a year!" Shelby exclaimed.  
  
The two had met before. In Florida, while Chaos was on one of her 'vacations'. Shelby had been needing a place to stay after her dad had kicked her out.  
  
Chaos had found her on the street when she had been getting back from the store to get grocceries. She asked who she was, if she needed a lift, and the two got to know eachother and they told eachother their own story. Coming some of the best of friends.  
  
It wasn't long though before Shelby had to leave.Her father had wanted her to come back and make money off of her. So she had run after leaving a note for Chaos telling her how thankful she was.  
  
"Wedon'tneedanymorepeoplesoyoushouldjustfindsomeoneelsetobug!"" Peitro   
  
exclaimed from the back.  
  
" Pietro...SHUT THE HELL UP?" Chaos finally screamed. Everyone in the van clapped and someone whistled. Someone badly needed to do that. Shelby smiled and thought to herself, ::this could be kinda fun..:: she thought as she watched the commotion...the sexy black/red eye'd one trying to put his arm over the striped hairs shoulder, then being punched in the stomach, a guy playing with a lighter and laughing hysterically for no reason, and of course a fuming Pietro who just stared out the window mumbling to himself.  
  
Chaos and Warren were just in the middle of a small discussion over when to stop for the night after pickign another friend up from a liquor store on the way.... when Lance rolled down the window to the corolla and screamed to the conversers, "YO! Chaos! Angel! What's goin down?!?!" and Havok added out the same window while pushing Lance aside, "WHOS THE CHICK?!"  
  
"We're picking up someone, and Alex, her name is SHELBY, and so we're trying to figure out whos gonna go with you guys and when we're stopping for the night."  
  
Shelby just stared blankly over to Kay and Warren. Chaos looked at Kays confusion."Yeah your comming along. Can't leave you to wander all by yourself, IM TOO CARING!"  
  
She smiled at the exaggeration put on 'caring'. "You sure? Cause Silver over there-" she got interupted as Chaos threw in her one suit case and clapped her hands of dust and grinning at her. And before Shelby could say anything else, Chaos yelled, "Alright, Remy, your turn to drive and Rogue your free to go with Warren."  
  
"Thank gawd." Remy frowned and Rogue opened the door and jumped out smoothing out her clothes. Chaos mockingly took offense to the 'thank gawd'. "Well...if my company is THAT much--"  
  
"Naw, its the friggin swamprat ova there." As Remy climbed into the drivers seat he heard her, as she was saying right as she walked past him. He then yelled out of the drivers window "IM CRUSHED CHERE!!"  
  
Now everyone was situated..Remy driving, Pyro in the second row..Pietro in the last row and Rogue in the now turned on car with Warren and Lance and Alex. Just fitted, until they could actually go out and get a hummer or something (eventually they'd come across one and then Gambit could pick the lock and Chaos could hotwire--such useful people ^-^)."Ok, oh yeah, one more thing." She practically picked Shelby up and threw her into the truck.  
  
But upon being pushed in the wrong direction into the van, she got pushed into Pietro instead. The two were on the floor before Pietro could dodge.  
  
"Eh...." He stammered a little with a screwed up smile on his face.  
  
" Sorry." she whispered and quickly got off of him and found a seat to sit in. Finally, with a honk of the horn from Remy, both cars started up again and were on their way.  
  
As she looked next to her she saw a guy with what looked like orange hair. Almost as if it was meant to resemble fire.  
  
" Hi." Shelby said and offerent him her hand to shake. "I'm Shelby. And you?"  
  
He took her hand and shook while saying, " Hi, I'm John. You can call me Pyro if you'd like."  
  
'Ohh I like that name. ' wipped past her mind as she took her hand back. " Why do they call you Pyro?"  
  
" Well, m'Sheila it's cause of m'mutation." he replied and holding out a lighter in his left hand.  
  
He flipped it open and held the flame in his right palm smiling.  
  
" I'm starting to like you already, my friend." Shelby quipped and held out her index finger.  
  
Then he jus looked at her like asking ' what?'. Soon that looked turned into a grin when he saw a flame at the tip. She then lit her ring and middle finger's tips as well.  
  
Although John liked to watch the flames, she looked over his shoulder and saw Pietro staring out the window, and then noticed someone else was staring at him. "What?!" he nervously squeaked. She shook her head, "haha nothing.." and turned back around.  
  
Pyro proposed a game of tic tac toe in flames and she laughed. They played and whe she won, Remy (who was kind of annoyed that Chaos put Rogue in the other car) looked in the rear view mirror, saw the bright orange and...  
  
"Oh great another Pyro." was heard lowly from him. The pyros smiled. "Your   
  
just jealous mate.."  
  
"PSH. yeah raght.." he turned to Chaos, "Where to now madmoiselle (spelled wrong probably)?"  
  
Chaos pointed foreward. "To the liqour store on route 35!! ONWARD! Gotta pick up the lovely Regina."  
  
"Ah yes.."  
  
"ANOTHER HITCHHIKER?! WHATTHEFUCKFGJdfdjkghdfjkgs (unintelligable)"  
  
~_-~_-~_~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~  
  
AN:Hey I'm sorry if this isnt long enough. If its not I'll add more later. Please review and flames are for torches... I'm not in the mood for getting burnt today yet. AND PoisonChaos helped make this chapter longer! SO say thank you to her. 


	3. When stranded steal a truck enter Regina

Regina Cruz was running down the streets, she was late for the road trip, about half an hour and she knew that Chaos wouldn't wait for her. She groaned when she got to the place where they were supposed to meet and ran her fingers through her hair, reminding herself why she was late. She had taken that time to get her hair done. The bus was gone.  
  
She truly didn't want to miss having a good time because of her tardiness, and searched for a way to at least catch up with them. A rather large vehicle was parked in front of a diner. A grin spread across her face. She had always wanted to drive a truck. She picked the lock the way her brother had taught her and climbed in, driving away as fast as possible.  
  
Regina was born in a large Hispanic family. She had four older brothers and two younger ones. Her father was a technician at a computer company and had raised all seven of his children well despite being a widower. At sixteen her powers manifested when she tried to hold her breath too long and all the held air exploded through the pores of her skin. A bunch of small blue sharp toothpick like darts shot out of her arm and stunned her neighbor's pit-bull.  
  
A family friend who had been a mutant as well assisted her in finding out how it happened, apparently the air in her body could be ejected through her pores and allow the liquid version of the mutation in her body expel through her skin in a solid adaptation. Her brothers were thrilled, they had spent many days stunning stray animals and taking the home, much to the aggravation and dismay of her father.  
  
By the time she was eighteen she left to go to school a little farther from her home, where she met Chaos at a bookstore. They became pretty good friends and now that at twenty she was old enough to fend for herself, she was called to join them on the road trip Chaos had created. She fingered the silver chain on her neck with her orange painted fingers. She had been in the mood for orange and dressed in an orange tank top, orange sweats and grey sneakers. Her hair was jet black and cut bluntly at the neck, it was smooth and sleek, relaxers do wonders to curly hair.  
  
There it was, right ahead of her the large van! She honked the horn and it blasted like a trumpet she covered her ears and lost control of the vehicle.  
  
"Oh crap! This sucks!" The vehicle swerved to the left than the right. She managed to gain control before it tipped over. "Whoo!" She saw the van stop and knew that they would come to check out if she was okay. She threw her head back and looked off to the other side.  
  
Her door was yanked open.  
  
"Oh mah God are ya okay?" She didn't move no matter how bad her insides tickled with laughter. She barely recognized the voice. "Ah think she's dead!"  
  
"She isn't dead Rogue!" She felt two fingers press to her neck. "She's still breathing." She knew that voice.  
  
"Boo!" she turned her head and her ink black iris and sclera met Chaos's. Rogue screamed and it was as if every mutant's ability was put into play because her life was threatened. "Just kidding?" it ended in question.  
  
"I hate it when you do that with your eyes," her friend said. Regina grinned and like spilled ink going backwards, the color went back into her irises leaving the rest white. She loved doing that to people. She climbed out of the vehicle and made a quick call to the police department so they'd pick up the 'borrowed' vehicle.  
  
She was introduced to Rogue and a demon eyed Gambit. The rest went ahead and she slowed Chaos down.  
  
"Ese debe saber bueno," she said. Her voice must have allowed Chaos to understand what she was saying because she agreed with her.  
  
"You're damn right." She entered the bus were she looked around at all the guys gathered.  
  
"Oh yes! I've been waitin' for this all my friggin' life, heaven on earth." She stared at all the guys with admiration in her eyes, especially the blonde bus driver. Easy to say she was never prone to being shy, she walked to the back and began speaking to them all, keeping the van entertained with her sarcastic one liners. 


	4. Oooo watterrryyy enter Hope

Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late. Hope begged as she ran through her room, throwing things haphazardly into her duffel bag. She quickly swept her long black hair into a messy ponytail and looked into the mirror at her reflection. She had thrown on a white tank top; light, faded jeans; and a--  
  
  
  
I don't have time to look in the mirror. She scolded herself mentally. As usual, she overslept and now she was in danger of missing her ride. She grinned as she remembered Shelby 's call about the road trip. Her friend Kay had planned it, and Hope thought it sounded like a great idea. She had never actually met Chaos or the other girl on the trip, Regina, but they sounded nice. ...and a little crazy since she was called right as Shelby was picked up.   
  
  
  
Hope ran out into the parking lot of the hotel she had been staying in, and looked around for a huge van and a small green car. She saw both pulling out onto the deserted highway.  
  
  
  
"WAIT!" she screamed. Obviously, no one heard her. "Shoot." She muttered under her breath, "Now what?" She looked over at a pool of water and got an idea. "This should be interesting." She said, her green eyes shimmering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy into her fingers. A blast of water flew from her fingertips, creating a tornado-like barrier around the car. She could hear screams of confusion as the car skidded to a stop, and two people out of no where jumped out of windows and was screaming, until they looked at one another, noticing the other was drenched, then looking at themselves..and screaming even louder. The orange haired one went into a bit of a fetal position rocking back and forth trying to get his drenched matches to light, and the other, a girl, had started ripping the chains on her pants off, and when she couldn't work the chains from shaking to the extremes, she started grabbing her hair and blue flashes appeared all over...travelling along the wet ground, onto the van and...after some screaming wihtin the van, all passengers had jumped out of the van onto dry pavement with frizzled hair and even some who had nylon on with very small blue flashes on themselves. Warren, Alex, Shelby and Lance who were in the corrolla, went wide eyed, and Warren backed the car up doing like 90 almost hitting the culprit for the water frenzy (in an attempt to avoid being shocked like the others), who jumped out of the way just missing the rear of the car.  
  
"That was fun...." she nervously said as she coughed from exhaust, waving her hands and making the water disappear completely and appear back in the pool.  
  
  
  
Hope walked calmly to the panicking sparking girl who was dripping wet, pulling all drops of water off her and into the grass area, and doing the same for Pyro. After he felt water fly off him, he got up with a fighting stance and somewhat screamed, "What the hell was that!??"   
  
  
  
"Uh..hi...everybody..heh heh." Hope said nervously as Pyro glared at her and as Chaos attached whatever she managed to get off herself. She was still a little shaky--and no one could even go near her until she could straitly calm down. Warren and everyone with him ran to the scene making sure no one was hurt.   
  
"Hope!" Shelby cried, untangling herself from the mass of preciously panic-stricken people, "We thought you had forgotten about us."  
  
"No." Hope said with a weak smile. "I overslept. As usual." she looked remorsefully at Pyro. What was the deal with this guy anyway, she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
"Oh, that's Pyro." A girl with short dark hair and a lot of orange clothes said. "He's petrified of water. By the way I'm Regina."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Hope said. She looked over at the girl who was sitting on the floor watching everyone talk, sparks died down and she was able to go near everyone again. "You must be..the electric one...Chaos?"   
  
"Heh. What was your first guess." she brushed herself off and examined her arm and side. Warren helped her up.  
  
After a moment of silence, She said, "Well...you can't be all THAT bad if you took that much of a risk for our attention. Shelby told us all about you, well mostly about you. It seems she's forgotten a tiny little detail." She glared at Shelby, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my powers?" Hope asked, confused. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that last question.   
  
"Sort of." Regina said, "You see, Chaos and Pyro have a small phobia of water."   
  
"Small?!?!?!" A guy with red on black eyes exclaimed, "DID YOU JUST SEE WHA HAPPENED MON AMI!? Try enormous. Especially Pahro here." He pointed to the boy with the red hair. "Oh, 'n im Remy."   
  
"You'd be afraid too if something threated the love of your life!" Pyro whimpered.  
  
Hope looked at Chaos. "Does this mean I can't quite tag along?" she asked.   
  
"Nah man, Chaos is cool like that, you'll be able to go, right Kay-lovely?" Alex looked at her. Chaos angrily looked at Alex and Lance and then back at Hope. She started laughing, "Yeah you can come. But pleaseeeee no more watterrr unless its absolutely necessary?"  
  
  
  
"Ok." Hope answered releived. Shelby linked arms with her and smiled at everyone, "She's not so baddd your all overdramatic."  
  
"Now let's see if I can figure out who everyone else is." she said. She pointed to a man with angel wings, "You're Warren, right?" she asked.  
  
"Right." he said over his shoulder while walking with Kay to check out under the vans hood to see if she shorted the battery out.   
  
"Your Rogue..."  
  
  
  
"Yep." She said. "Welcome to the nut house, rather, nut van." she tried her hardest to smooth down her hair.   
  
  
  
"That leaves Pietro, Lance, Alex and I'm not sure whos who." Hope said, pointing to a boy with white hair (A/N: sorry I can't think of a better way to describe him!), "Are you Pietro?"  
  
  
  
"Aww-man-another-person-where's everyone going to sleep." He said quickly. Shelby talked a little about him, and that talking fast made him kinda cute...this must have been him."  
  
  
  
"Do you always talk that fast?" Hope asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep-do-you-have-a-problem-with-that?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope." She said, smiling.   
  
Alex and Lance spoke up at the exact same time saying their names. Then they looked at eachother and started pushing eachother, screamign at eachother.   
  
After a bit of talking with everyone and them getting to nkow her, they all plowed into the van (save Chaos Warren Lance and Alex who's currently in the corolla) as soon as Kay announced the vans battery was fine.   
  
"Who's driving?" Hope asked.  
  
A chorus of "Me!" broke out through the van. She looked around at Remy. "Is there a certain reason that everyone wants to drive?"  
  
"Whoever drives gets to pick the music." He said, flashing her a grin.  
  
"I see." Hope thought for a moment. She made her way through the mass of people and hopped into the driver's seat. "Who's got the keys?" she asked.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Pyro whined.  
  
Hope pointed her finger at him and a little jet of water shot out.  
  
"Ok, it's fair." He said, handing her the keys.  
  
"Great." Hope replied, "Then let the fun begin!"  
  
Everyone groaned. It was 8:00 am in Charlotte. And they had planned to get to Nashville about 4 or 5. 


	5. Unwelcome

"Ah Nashville. Thankgawd." Rogue leaned forward and sighed when she saw the sign welcoming them. Hope was too tired to drive after the first 4 hours. Remy took over, and had Rogue sit next to him in the front. Remy's taste in music was alright. Not thrashing like most of Chaos' or Symphonic like Warren's. For example, R.E.M.'s "Stand" was playing, and not that loud at all.   
  
Remy's cell phone rang. He looked at the name and handed it to Rogue, "Get that please, chere?". He grinned while keeping eyes on the road. Rogue rolled her eyes and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Rogue? Its me, listen, tell Remy that he needs to keep on and take a right a Bridge Rd." a somewhat deep voice asked.   
  
"Swamprat, go strait, raght on Bridge." She repeated the message. "Merci." was what she got back. "That all?" Rogue asked into the phone.   
  
"TELL HIM WE'RE STARVIN!!" Pyro yelled from the back.   
  
"Pyro says hes starvin."  
  
  
  
(moment of silence)  
  
"He says eat your lighter." Rogue giggled. Pyro grunted and crossed his arms angrily. Remy looked from the corner of his eye and smiled at the sound of Rogue actually laughing. She was so beautiful when she smiled he thought. His thoughts were elsewhere when Regina brought him back down to earth...gracefully...with a, "DUDE! SHE SAID RIGHT ON BRIDGE YOU LOSER."   
  
He was half way past it when he took the sharpest turn anyone has ever experienced, within a moment, Shelby was ontop of Pietro, Pyro was sprawled on the floor, along with the STILL sleeping Hope, who was absentmindedly talking in ehr sleep. Regina grasped the handle bar above the door as hard as she could wihtout holding her breath for too long, and Rogue was slammed against Remy, and before she could get up he already had his arm around her waist and before she could struggle her ears were met with, "Tsk tsk Chere, shoulda been wearin ya seatbelt, non? you shouldn't fight da driver. A lil too dangerous, oui?" She took a couple deep breaths and slowly slid herself from him, and put her seatbelt on.   
  
Meanwhile, Shelby and Pietro had a slightly different ordeal. As Remy made that turn, she and Pietro flew to the other side of the car with his back against the door and her against his chest. It seemed to the both of them that 5 seconds lasted for about an hour, and when she looked up at him, their faces were only inches apart. Pietro hadnt the slightest on what to do, so he pushed her off and said, "This-is-what-happens-when-too-many-people-are-in-one-vehicle!!!" he dusted himself off and stared out the window until they had arrived at a large building on the busy street. The Sheraton. This time they would be here for 3 nights. 3 nights at every city on the way.   
  
Both car and van parked next to eachother in the underground parkinglot. Everyone got out and stretched and proceeded to take their own suitcase/bag or what have you to the elevator. Shelby nudged Hope and said, "did you see what jsut happened?!"   
  
"No. what?" Hope asked yawning. "I kinda jsut remember waking up on the floor." Chaos looked over her shoulder at them and raised her peirced brow, 'god that girl can sleep.' Shelby waved Chaos off and proceeded to whisper, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Dude this is one mondo elevator." Alex exclaimed as he walked in. The bellman looked at the group, and noticed feathers from underneath Warrens trench, and the metal on Chaos' skin, not to mention the way she and Rogue were dressed as well as the color of Remy's irises. Before they could step in, they were blocked by the snobby little man.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I help you?" he eyed each and everyone of them.  
  
"We have reservations, so if you dont mind--" Warren attempted to go in but was blocked by the bellman's raised arm.  
  
"Yo, what gives?!" Lance spoke up.   
  
"I know about you kids. Trouble. Mutants. I suggest you turn around and go back to where you came from before I call security." he squinted his eyes and attempted his hardest at looking threatening.   
  
Everyone was is somewhat of shock. Did he just reject them? Did he have the authority?! Chaos spoke up,  
  
"You, you have some nerve turnin us away. I suggest you move--"   
  
"Or-I'm-gonna-take-that-litte-hat-and-shove-it-up-your--"   
  
"PIETRO!"  
  
The little man walked inside and took a phone off a jack, "Security? We have a situation on floor B-3...." he eyed the mutants. They all groaned and dropped their bags and half sat down with their faces in their hands. Chaos and Remy looked at eachother and inwardly sighed.   
  
'yeah this is going great...' Chaos thought to herself. Pyro's stomach rumbled, and everyone turned to him. He moaned in pain.   
  
It took about 20 minutes, but security finally passed them and allowed them to the upper floors. The Lobby looked 10x classier than any of the other places they stayed...but those were just for overnight. Two rooms were reserved, both with 4 twin size beds and a smaller slide door in the separating door so it was possible to access without a key. As everyone got settled in the rooms (girls one guys another) Remy took the liberty of passin out the door keys. Due to a lack of them tough, everyone had to partner up.  
  
"Remy an' me Chere.." he grinned madly as Rogue walked away cursing under her breath.   
  
"Alex an' Lance"..."Shelby 'n Hope"..."Chaos an' Pyro" .. "Warren n'Regina.." --- "Pietro, it looks as though you recieve y'own key."  
  
"Alright, well we only have two cars...goodthing everything seems to be within walking distance. So if you plan on going out, you need to...ah to hell with it i dont care if your drunk like anything just no driving understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and proceeded to unpack and ish.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, almost everyone was out doing something, Lance, Pietro and Alex took their skateboards and hit the scene by the corporate parks, Hope and Shelby went swimming in the indoor pool, and Remy (after an hour of pleading) was able to take Rogue out for dinner. the only ones around were Pyro and Chaos who were in the other room playing video games (that Pietro brought) eating some spicy buffalo wings and drinking beer Remy bought earlier. It was only nine and they usually went out around one or two. According to information retreived on Warrens handy laptop, there was a pretty hot and heavy alternative club on 2nd Avenue about 6 blocks away with doors opening midnight and closing at 5, they planned to go to the punk show that night.  
  
The only other two people around that early at night were Warren and Regina. They weren't are party oriented as the others, leavin them with already something instantly in common. The view of downtown was amazing from the small balcony that came with the room, Regina gazed into the city lights and basked in the noise you cuold only hear in such an area as that. Warren looked up from the book he was reading and noticed her out on the balcony alone. Putting the book down but saving his place first, he decided to join her.  
  
"Rather chilly out here hmm?" he asked leaning against the rail next to her. "Does't really bother me." she shivered a second after saying that.  
  
"..nevermind." she said. Warren smiled and took his coat off and put it on her shoulders. His wings exposed and the feathers swayed with the wind.  
  
"Y'know, you have a pair of really beautiful wings..." she stated touching them tentatively, and then pulling her hand away as he looked at her, she turned back to the city.   
  
"Well, theyre good means of traveling. Thankyou for the comment." he chuckled, "I myself like the look of them. Ive had many arguments with Chaos over the idea of dying them multicolored although," Regina laughed at that last sentence. He continued, "But its nice to know someone likes them the way they are." he chuckled.  
  
There was some silence.   
  
"So why aren't you out tonight, Warren?" she broke the silence. She tightened the coat around her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, why arent YOU out?" he asked her.   
  
She looked at him with a smirk, "I asked you first."  
  
He half-smiled, and shrugged, "Not really the go out and drink till i cant see type." he cocked his head to the side and looked at her.   
  
::..shes beautiful..:: she nodded slightly still in the gaze to the outside world. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm kind of tired, Remy took the compact and Lance took the van, so I can't really go for a drive...Kay and Pyro invited me to the club later but I dont think I'm really up to it tonight...I'm a weary traveler." she smiled.  
  
"Well, I was jsut thinking about going for a flight, care to join me?" he climbed the railing adn was now standing on the ledge hold his hand out to her.   
  
And of course. She took it.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
yeah so thats my 2nd chapter. If anyone wants to adda nyhting feel free and send it back. It should be posted 


	6. Marco polo and a broken nose

AN: Sorry if anyone is ooc. And No we dont own nuthin! including Soul Caliber II  
  
Chapter is written by Scitzy.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Regina couldn't believe what it felt like. Having the wind kiss her face. Blowing her black hair back. Passing under the two were bright lights and many many buildings.  
  
  
  
Warren tightened his grip around her stomache a little as they flew up higher.  
  
  
  
"This is amazing." was all she could say in awe.  
  
  
  
Warren just smiled. Soon before Regina knew it they were back on the balcony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down in the pool Shelby and Hope were playing marco polo.  
  
  
  
"Marco." Shelby called out to Hope who was currently about four feet away to her left.  
  
  
  
"Polo."  
  
  
  
Shelby walked over to where she thought she had heard Hope call.  
  
  
  
"Marco."  
  
  
  
"Polo."  
  
  
  
"Ahah!" Shelby said as she went to touch Hope. Her hand went through a watery shape that was supposed to be Hope. "Dammit Hope! We agreed no powers."  
  
  
  
"Fingers were crossed." Hope announced as she took her hand from behind her back.  
  
  
  
"Nevermind. So how do ya like everybody thus far?"  
  
  
  
"I think you guys feel somethin like a second family already. But never did get introduced to the guy with the red on black eyes." she replied while drooling a little.  
  
  
  
Shelby tried to hold back a snicker. "That's Remy."  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't say a word." Shelby quoted as she got out of the pool. "I need a shower... badly." With that she just walked off to the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chaos sat on the floor next to Pyro. Both of their fingers moving quickly over the controller's buttons.  
  
  
  
"Aha! I win." stated Chaos as 'Game over. Player one wins!' appeared on the screen.  
  
  
  
"Sheila, why do ya keep playin as Taki?" Pyro questioned, annoyed that once again he lost.  
  
  
  
"Why do YOU keep playing as Maxi?" she shot back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro mumbled "Stupid bitch" under his breath while walkin up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Finally getting to the bathroom door, he opened it and was about to go in and take a shower. But instead he got a scream and a punch in the nose.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Shelby screamed as she shoved Pietro out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Soon Pietro was outside the door with a very sore nose and a bad headache.  
  
  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed lowly.  
  
  
  
Then behind him the door opened and Shelby peered out and said 'Sorry' in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"SORRY!? YOU'RE SORRY?! I'f you're so sorry you should repay me somehow." Pietro exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Shelby just groaned " What?  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: 


	7. Authors note in diiissgguiiiseee sneaky!

alright. because someone in a review expressed confusion through the oc's, I! THE FABULOUS POISON! WILL (GRACEFULLY) ADD A CHAPTER THATS DEDICATED TO PROFILES OF THOSE VERY OCS!!  
  
unfortunatly....ff.net does not allow chapters that are completely author notes. well...i say to hell with them all! (not really..w.out ff.net id have nothign to do with my time lol) so heres a chapter.  
  
Ok well everyone was happy. Someone got mad at someone else for flirting with someone both of them liked, someone set something on fire making the others forget about their problems and get mad at the fire starter, then someone who wasn't around came in with a bag of chinese food and suddenly everyone was happy again.   
  
A/N: ALRIGHHTTT END OF CHAPTER AND TIME FOR AN AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!   
  
bios of ocs fo sho.  
  
---------CHICK THAT CAME IN CHAPTER 1-------------  
  
name: Chaos  
  
age:22-25 shes not sure.  
  
created by: poisonedCHAOS -- http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=495869  
  
color of hair/eyes: black with longer red bangs/dark eyes  
  
color of normal clothing: black   
  
power: can absorb metal into blood + body and then electricity into metal  
  
how power is used: through electrictrified chain with large blade on end. works kinda like a boomerang.  
  
bodily abnormalities: metal plates covering upper right arm and lower left stomach...and some tattoos  
  
personality type: weird, loud, no patience, sarcastic, very violent when angered but still friendly  
  
favorite friends (1-2 only): pretty good with everyone, Remy and Pyro mostly.  
  
crush: kind of sort of Logan btu will not admit  
  
fav color: black  
  
fav food: white pizza  
  
fav type of music: heavy metal  
  
extreme fear: large amounts of water  
  
prized possession (if any): none really, if anything, her chained blade.  
  
  
  
miscellaneous: easily identified through morbid looking clothing style as well as many hangin off belt and pants.  
  
can electricute people through water/her skin-to-metal-to-another's-skin contact.   
  
----------CHICK CAME IN CHAPTER 2-----------  
  
name: Shelby Ponto  
  
age:19  
  
created by: Scitzy-- http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=418511  
  
color of hair/eyes: dirty blonde/greygreen  
  
color of normal clothing: red or green  
  
power: can control and produce fire, cannot be harmed by fire  
  
bodily abnormalities: none  
  
personality type: likes to make people laugh and have fun. can be serious  
  
favorite friends (1-2 only): Hope and Chaos (she knew them before regina soo ...yeah.)  
  
crush: Pietro  
  
fav color: Red  
  
fav food: Pasta  
  
fav type of music: Rock, punk rock etc.  
  
extreme fear: death by stereo, jk heights  
  
prized possession (if any): none  
  
  
  
miscellaneous: none  
  
----------CHICK FROM CHAPTER 3----------  
  
name: Regina Cruz  
  
age: 20  
  
created by: Dark Jaded Rose -- http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=475228  
  
color of hair/eyes: Black hair and eyes  
  
color of normal clothing: orange for now  
  
power: Can stun you with poisinous ooze in her skin, they become darts when shot out of the body  
  
how power is used: Holds breath and breathes out through the pores of her skin, causing the ooze in her system to shoot out  
  
bodily abnormalties:   
  
personality type:   
  
funny, likes to laugh a lot, diplomatic (i.e. talk way out of a car ticket), tempermental, flirty, and a wild child  
  
favorite friends (1-2 only): Chaos and Shelby, just met Hope  
  
crush: Warren  
  
fav color: Blue  
  
fav food: Tacos  
  
fav type of music: Punk Rock and rock (i.e. Bif Naked, Nirvana)  
  
extreme fear: her own blood  
  
prized posession (if any): n/a  
  
miscellanious: n/a  
  
----------CHICK FROM CHAPTER 4-------------  
  
name: Hope Cauldwell  
  
age: 17  
  
created by: cookies-n-cream08 -- http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=505246  
  
color of hair/eyes: hair color: black, waist-length eyes: green  
  
color of normal clothing: white tanktop and flared blue jeans  
  
power: can create and control water  
  
how power is used: For fun, mostly.  
  
bodily abnormalties: Would tattoos be considered a body abnormaltie? If so,  
  
she has a tattoo of a musical note on her left hip. If not, oh well.  
  
personality type: Very outgoing and kind of a flirt. A lot of fun to be  
  
around.  
  
favorite friends (1-2 only): That's too hard to decide.  
  
crush: Remy  
  
fav color: blue  
  
fav food: cheese pizza  
  
fav type of music: Oldies  
  
extreme fear: claustrophobic  
  
prized posession (if any): none  
  
miscellanious: OBSESSION WITH WATER. bwahaha  
  
***thats all now leave me alone. 


	8. Neverever tel a girl she has skinny legs

The noise in the hotel room was deafening, Regina rolled out of the bed in fright. What friggin' time is it, damn it? She thought. She checked the clock, eight a.m. it said. She almost screamed, instead she stumbled out of the room and was surrounded by chaos, not the girl, the atmosphere, though there was no doubt it was caused by her.  
  
"What-are-those-sticks-coming-out-of-your-shorts?" Pietro asked. Regina was in no mood, two seconds later he was lying flat on his back with two blue tooth pick like darts against his neck.  
  
"Ouch," Remy said. She was about to mumble an explicative but realized that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet, so she went to get ready for the day. She barely glanced at anyone.  
  
***  
  
Nine people exited the hotel, nine very loud, very rambunctious people. They wondered how to spend the day since they only had a couple of them left in the city.  
  
"Hmmm," Chaos wondered, "What should we do today?" Everyone mumbled a response, nothing stood out until what seemed like a light bulb popped up above Hope's head.  
  
"Let's go to a water park," not necessary to say that Pyro and Chaos backed slowly away as he began to hyperventilate and short crackling noises were heard coming from sparks flying off of Chaos as she and Pyro were clearly in a state of almost panicking..  
  
"Um, maybe not necessarily a water park, but we can go to an amusement one," Alex (Havok) offered. At that everyone cheered and climbed into the bus, set on going to Nashville's Six Flags Great Adventures.  
  
***  
  
"Those who want to go to the Water side of the park raise your hands," Hope said. Everyone but Pyro and Chaos did, and that moment the both of them started cursing bloody murder at Hope. "Okay than, you guys are on your own, ya sissies," that won a glare from both and a snicker from Pietro who was keeping his distance from Regina.  
  
"You want to get KILLED Hope?! I have no problem making sure I sit RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" she wrapped a single chain around her hand and pointed at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Pyro shouted in agreement.  
  
"Pyro shut up," everyone said in response to his inanity.  
  
After that loud ordeal, they all separated to go wherever they wanted to. Hope, Rogue and Remy went straight to the water side, while Chaos, Regina and Warren left on their own way. Pyro and Shelby were about to leave when Pietro joined their team.  
  
"What makes ya think yer wanted mate?" Pyro asked; Pietro looked behind him at Regina.  
  
"I-am-not-going-anywhere-with-her, she's-worst-than-Daniels," he said referring to his long time rival. They continued on to the fast machines and waited on line for the Chiller. "I-bet-I-can-go-faster-than-this," he said for the millionth time. Pyro and Shelby were tempted to burn his hair  
  
off if he wouldn't shut up.  
  
Finally it was their turn to enter the ride. They were strapped in and the announcer was making his comments.  
  
"Howdy ya'll are ya ready fer the ride," at their screams he chuckled. "All right than, 1, 2-." And off they went. It was merely forty seconds, but when they returned, Pyro was green and Shelby was shaking. Pietro on the other hand rolled his eyes as he got out.  
  
"That-was-the-worst-ride-I-ever-went-on," Pietro said. Pyro ended up barfing in a corner. Chaos rubbed his back and bought him a travel case with a tooth brush and tooth paste so she wouldn't follow his route if he breathed on her.  
  
They than went on to the next ride.  
  
***  
  
Remy was pimpin' it as he walked through the park with two beautiful ladies on either side of him. The first ride they went on was the log ride. They were extremely disappointed when neither of them got wet, since it didn't really splash them.  
  
"This sucked," Hope muttered, having wanted to get wet. Remy grinned after witnessing a scene on the bridge above the water.  
  
"How 'bout Remy take his two chere's to da bridge," They both shrugged and followed him. Standing in front of the water, Rogue turned to Remy in boredom.  
  
"And what exactly am ah waitin' for?" She turned her head and saw a gigantic gush of water heading towards them.  
  
"Dat, chere," he grinned widely and all three of them were hit hard with the force of the water. They banged into the bridges wall and stayed there until the burst dissipated into nothing but droplets. Hope parted the curtain of hair that stuck wetly to her face.  
  
"I said, I wanted to get wet, not drown ya idiot," with that she left the  
  
other two and went into the bathroom, Rogue stuck her tongue out at Remy and  
  
followed suit.  
  
"Hey, do ya think ya can use your powers so soak in some of the water,"  
  
Rogue asked her when they arrived into the bathroom.  
  
"Great idea," Hope grinned. She squeezed out the excess water on their skin and clothes and held it like a large ball in her hand. "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" she grinned. Rogue's lips slowly curved into a smile.  
  
They stepped out to an already semi dry Cajun. Remy turned around a little sorry to see the clothes didn't cling like he had planned them to, he didn't know what hit him. Like a waterfall the ball of water fell onto his head and soaked him through, Rogue and Hope's laughter echoed through the air entwined with Remy's shouts. Needless to say the passer Byers kept their  
  
distance from the threesome.  
  
***  
  
Chaos, Warren and Regina decided to go on the Buccaneer. Chaos had to drag Regina to the tip.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm scared of heights and you know that," she had almost managed to get away when she was blocked by Warren's body; she slowly looked up and gave him a pleading look. "Save me!" Warren chuckled.  
  
"You didn't complain about the height last night," he commented. Regina's eyes narrowed and the iris began to move around in all directions as she became agitated, finally her whole sclera was consumed in ink black darkness.  
  
"Fine, you back stabber, but I'm not sitting on any edge," she was seated between Warren and Chaos who looked forward to the ride. It began to sway back and forth and back and forth, reaching new heights with each swing. Finally it reached its breaking point and stayed there for what seemed like hours, Chaos's insane laughter, Regina's high pitched scream and Warrens  
  
chuckles echoed through the air, they than swung back to the other side with a burst of speed that in Regina's eyes put Pietro to shame.  
  
They left the ride, two happy, the other hyperventilating. It was time for everyone to meet up for lunch. So they gathered up in the open aired restaurant in the middle of the park.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
We don't own Nashville's Six Flags Great Adventure (if there even is one in  
  
Nashville) and if we did, we'd be some rich mother f- (gets mouth covered by  
  
Scitzy who lectures her on the improper use of foul language) 


	9. Accidents and invitations

alright...why doesnt any review. REVIEW MORE DAMMIT. but anyway, yeah this is my 3rd chapter to this contribution thannngg.   
  
enjoy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what mischeif did everyone get into today?" Hope asked waiting for a crazy story. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads and chatter began again. She finished her french fries and proceeded to ask a question thats been bothering her all day, "Why didnt Lance and Alex come again?"  
  
No one really knew the answer, "probably skateboarding.." was the response from Rogue. Regina sipped her soda and added to the conversation, "Actually I think there was this music store I heard them talkin about before we left."   
  
There were other conversations going on between the group, Shelby and Pietro arguing over some rollercoaster, Remy kind of just keeping to himself, Warren and Chaos trying to get Pyro to eat something (still sick ^-^) .... and then a cellphone rang.   
  
Some of the chat just ended at the curious sound of 'enter sandman' chiming off her phone (lol i actually have that ring) and when Chaos lifted the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen it said, "institute".   
  
"Rogue did you check in with the Professor last night?" Chaos passed the phone to her.  
  
"Nah, swamprat here brought me home too late ta cal anyone." (cue grin from remy and jealous glare from Hope.) Rogue picked up and the coversations continued again. "Hiya Professor ahm sorry i--.....oh....hold on..." she put the phone down and slid it down the table, Chaos raised her eyebrow as did Warren. Rogues face was contorted in worry and nervousness, paler than usual.  
  
"Its Logan.."   
  
Chaos put a hand to her mouth in disbeleif...and grabbed the phone covering the mouth peice and yelling at everyone to shush, Logan may be like a thousand miles away but he knows EVERYONES voices, even over the phone. Shelby and Hope looked at eachother in confusion but Regina knew who Logan was. She may have met him only once or twice but she knew what he was like when angry.  
  
"Chaos." she nervously said into the phone, identifying who she was.   
  
"Chaos. Its Logan." a gruff voice was on the other end.   
  
"Uh, hey...Lo--"  
  
"Cut the small talk, I heard Fire-boy's and Speedy's voices where the hell are you."  
  
"Las Vegas?"  
  
"REALLY?!! THATS WHERE I AM NOW AND I DONT SENSE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR BY." at this point she cringed and held the phone away from her face, and everyone could hear him. Warren went wide eyed and Remy snickered.. "oohh daa sneaky chere eesss innn troouubllleee..." he whispered tauntingly. Chaos glared. Some more loudness came from the phone and Chaos just put it on the table and stared at it. He was on to her. She then shook her head and picked the phone up again, interupting Logan saying, "why are you following me?!"   
  
*click*   
  
She was suprised he hung up on her, and she sure as hell wasnt aboutto call him back.. she shut the phone off and placed in on the table, she bit her lips and explained the situation.  
  
"He's in Vegas. He knows thats not our plan.." her face down fell. "So whats the problem? Its not like hes gonna kill you or anything..." Hope reasoned. Everyone who knew the wolverine wide-eyed her and started yelling at her. She got up defensively and pointed her hands at them all. Quiet.   
  
This had to be the first actual serious moment the group ever had between them, except for Remy, who was still grinning like mad.   
  
"Wait, hows he callin in from tha city if tha cellphone said 'institute'?" Chaos lifted her face from her hands and looked at Warren with some hope. He shook his head,   
  
"Theres 4 separate phones with the same numebr all branched to the same line." -- Chaos groaned. "Oh man he's gonna kill me.."   
  
Remy stood up, "Well my Kay belle, you could ether sulk aroun' an' feel sorry for y'self, or y'could come wit me an m'cheres (gesture to Rogue Hope Shelby and Regina) to the 2nd avenue club place y'went to last night, what y'say?"  
  
Chaos brushed the hair frmo her face and tiredly smiled at Remy. Everyone went back to theyre arguing and chatting normally. but Hope, was _still_ confused.   
  
"WHO THE HELL IS LOGAN DAMN IT!!"  
  
that earned a very intense and awkward silence from not only the table they all sat at...but the entire resturant as well.  
  
After about 30 seconds, Regina moved to phone to Rogue, "NOW, call the professor."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance and Alex walked down the street with their skateboards, bored. It seemed the farther they walked looking for a good spot, the trashier the place started to look. With older buildings, more bars, more barbed wire fences...and then. There is was.  
  
Lance looked a store called L + J pawn. but there was a stairwell leading to underneath the store. With a glitching neon sign with the word "Candy" and the letters XXX. "ahhh my favorite combination of my favorite letter!!"  
  
Alex looked at Lance and looked at the place. He was uneasy about it. It wasnt like he was a complete wimp, but he took smarter routes rather than being a typical idiot teenage boy. "Lance dude, what are you thinking about."  
  
Lance grinned and started down the stairs. "Lance, no, if we're caught we'll die. Warren'll have our throats."  
  
"Aww stop being a wimp...lets catch a show dude I havent seen a naked chick all freakin vacation and I'm due for a lapdance." He briskly said. Alex shaked his head and just followed Lance. No way they'd get caught...  
  
The door was open and there were really gross looking biker guys all over the place, some pool tables...a bar. Yeahh cool shit they thought. It was somewhat dark, kinda crowded and grimey. the stage was the brightest thing in the room. Lance, after bumping into several dudes who didnt look too friendly, he finalyl found a spot to rest. He had a wicked grin on his face as he watched the selfrespectless women pole dance and slide all voer all the greasy fat guys who waved their dirty money.   
  
Alex was disgusted with the people who hung out at these places. And he was even MORE angered when he saw some 40 something year old drunk guy snort a line of coke off some strippers abdominal.   
  
They were there for about 2 hours just watching the trashed women with what we call 'city miles' on them (where they look older than they are) fly all over the place, show everything they have, dance on stage, taking the men who flashed better money then the rest into the backrooms. more drugs more booze...Lance himself was offered a hit from a pipe, and he took it. And then another...  
  
Alex was surrounded by all of this. And now his best friend sat next to him throwing money and getting even more stoned. And what happened next was too fast for anyone to keep in line. From the stairwell you could see some pretty flashing lights, blues and reds infact. And some men, with guns pointed and they were screaming. Screaming at everyone. Within 15 seconds two people were already shot. One was dead. It took Lance a couple minutes to process what was going on..and when he did he knew he needed to get out of there. When we was going to use his powers, Alex tackled him. It was better they didn't know they were mutants, he thought. He was right. A stripper attempted to use some strange telekinesis power on one of the cops attacking a man she seemed to actually like considering she wouldnt leave him alone all night.   
  
This girl, this girl who had literally no life for her, and who liked the guy she tried to help, was shot. Shot in the heart. Alex watched all of this in horror as he started to quiver and shake. It should be understood he had spent most of his time in Hawaii where tehre were beaches and wide green spaces...he did not like the city much and he certainly didn't like it anymore now that he just saw a stripper killed feet away.   
  
Lance passed out. Alex laid down next to him pretending this wasnt happening. Before he knew anything else...he was hit over the head with a chair. He felt wet warm thick goo trickle down his neck, he felt a pool of it form underneath his face...he could taste...salt...and then he was out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was fading to dark. After letting everyone out at the entrance to the hotel and then parkign the car by himself, Pyro sighed and sat in the car for a few minutes by himself...with the engine off but the battery still on and playing the cd/radio. He couldnt tear away from this one particular song that played off of Remy's cd, he had never heard it before. Pyro's taste resided in that of techno/industrial...but this one song, called 'weightless', attracted him. It was kind of melancholy, piano, bass, kind of deep sounding. Especially these certain lyrics:   
  
:.:: "You...you could be the one.." she whisprered,   
  
"Listen, love is all you ever wanted...   
  
all you'll ever need...(the song picks up for the last time)  
  
another summer, your body weightless  
  
in condensation, my heart learned to swim and the feelin,  
  
has come again... ::.:  
  
The song was over and he turned the entire car off and walked upstairs with certain thoughts on one person.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
meanwhile upstairs in the rooms, Shelby tripped Pietro while he raced for the bathroom and began giggling. For days now she has been using every chance she got at teasing him, living on her opinion, "Hes so CUTE when hes mad!" -- Pietro had begun to get tired of it, so he stood up turned to her and began screaming her off, "WHY-ARE-YOU-SUCH-A-BITCH-SHELBY?!!! WHAT-THE-HELL-DID-I-DO-TO-YOU?!?!?!"   
  
She smirked and replied, "you ADHD, you walked in on my shower."   
  
"WAY T'GO PIETRO!" came across the room from Remy. Pietro ignored it and just stomped away locking himself in the bathroom. Shelby felt slightly bad and walked to the door and banged on it, "Oh, c'mon Pietro!! I didnt mean it!!"  
  
"SHUT-UP" came muffled from behind the door. Shelby got frustrated and banged on the door even more. Pyro had just walked in when he saw Shelby getting angry and pounding on the door with what looked like a flaming fist.   
  
Infact, it actually was flaming... Rogue walked in from the opposite room through those nifty slide doors and was almost hit in the face with a char. "Hey!!" she exclaimed, Pyro heard her yell, looked to where the cause was and ran over to Shelby, threw her on the bed before serious damage was done to the bathroom door, and they didnt really feel like paying for anything damaged. "WHOA SHEL! Struth!! Honest guv sheila, shut off the fire before yer burn the chuffin' place downunda!"   
  
She stopped the flame and pouted, lying on the bed with her hands under her head and taking deep breaths. Remy, who was busy playing solitair on the opposite bed, was too busy with his game to stop Shelby, but he did attempt to comfort Rogue without getting up. "Ah Chere, were you hurt? don worry, Remy make it all betta, jes come on over here and lay nexta him." he didnt even look up. Rogue just forced a "ha!" and left back to the other room where Chaos was playing the Sims with Hope on the bed Regina next to her reading a book and occasionally looking up to see what was going on.   
  
"Oh no!!" Chaos exclaimed trying to sound like she really was upset.  
  
"What?" Regina looked at the screen. She saw a lady in a dress suit holding a baby with a dialog box above her saying --Social Worker says: Oh My! It seems no one will take care of this baby! We'll just have to put her in the orphanage!--  
  
"Theyre taking your baby?!" Regina raised an eyebrow after asking, and then added, "and why was it outside!?"  
  
"It kept waking my people up...So i put it outside." Everyone chuckled under their breaths.  
  
Hope was reading a ym magazine she stole from the receptionist desk when she said monotonously, "you'll never see the baby again."  
  
Chaos said in an accentuated gangster tone "PSHH yeah right. That bitch aint goin no wheaz." grinned and pressed start. Rogue looked to the screen with a "what are you going to do?". Kay said nothing, she just built a fence around the Social Worker and that was that. If there were no doors, she wasn't going anywhere. All four of them just watched the social worker turn in every direction with a cloud over head with a picture of a door and a question mark.   
  
"There. pet social worker." Rogue shook her head smiled and said, "alright, on that note, who wants to go to the pool with me?" Hope perked right up, jumped and declared, "I'LL GET MY BATHING SUIT!!!" and ran into the bathroom. Chaos pressed pause and looked at Regina, "I wonder when Lance and Alex will be back." Regina's response was interupted by Rogue.  
  
"What about you Regina?"  
  
"Nah I think i'll just hang here, its only 5:00 I dont feel like getting up and goin anywhere until later."  
  
"Chaos?" Chaos looked at her sadly and looked back to the screen shaking her head slowly. Rogue covered her mouth.."oh...right...sorry.." and to avoid an awkward silence she leaned into the other room, "What about you Shel? Pool with me and Hope?"   
  
"No! IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL--"  
  
Remy and Pyro looked at her, "Shelby.." and then she gave up, "alright alright, but my suits in tehre he needs to come--" and in the middle of that sentence, the bathroom door flung open and out came both peices of the bikini strait at her, and the the door flung closed again. "--out" she finished. Everyone looked into the room and at Shelby and then went about their own buisness.   
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
***About a half hour later, It was only Pyro Remy Chaos Pietro and Regina around. Pyro had just asked Remy about that song he heard. Apparently it was by some man named Thomas Dolby and the song was called Weightless.   
  
" oh an' 'ey mate, where'd War go?" Pyro asked Remy who didnt even look up from his game, "Out for a flight i b'leive (swoop sound) .. ah wait he's back 'gan"   
  
The door opened, Warren stepped in with wings flat against his back unlike a moment before. Pyro got off the bed and asked, "Hey Warren, y'think i could use your laptop, I want to look up the meanin to a song I heard in the car downunda in the garage." Warren waved him off saying, "Yeah sure its in the leather bag in the closet. Wheres Regina? I have to ask ehr something."  
  
"In tha room with Kay-belle mon ami." Remy said as he shuffled his cards to start a new game. "Thanks. Oh and Pyro if you have a problem with that let Chaos know." he recieved a nod. Warren walked into the other room and found Chaos on the floor legs crossed and eyes glued to the screen, as well as Regina who was reading a paperback book she picked up from the convenience store across the diner, jsut who he was looking for.  
  
"Hey Reg, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked with a tinge of nervousness in his voice. Regina looked up curiously, nodded, and saved the spot in her book. When she got up she looked at the screen and the Sim version of Chaos, one of her kids and a man.  
  
"Hey Chaos, Logans hungry." she pointed to the one resembling Logan. Chaos dropped the controller and glared at Regina as she and Warren proceeded to go onto the balcony (the same balcony mind you that they took off on the night before).   
  
"AHHH HES GONNNNA KILL MEE!!!" was heard even after the balcony doors were shut.  
  
The both of them looked at eachotehr and grinned, poor Chaos.  
  
"Whats up warren..?" Regina casually asked to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I called around last night and early this morning, and i just went out to pick up what i bought." he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "What...what is that?"  
  
"Ever go to an opera?"  
  
"No.." tentatively said Regina.  
  
He smiled, "Well, if you accept my invitation...we could see one tomarrow night? Its called Madam Butterfly, I've seen it countless times, its my favorite of any theatrical acts." he took the two tickets out. Regina reached out and took them and felt the smoothness of the fine feeling thick paper. She looked at him and smiled like a school girl asked out on a date for the first time, "I'd love too!!" she smiled and handed them back to him. As he tucked them back into theyre rightful place he explained, "It's at an elegant theater downtown, Andrew Jackson Hall. It starts at 9:00 and it'll probably be over around midnight. Is that alright?"   
  
"Of course...oh man, I only have like 28 hours to find something to wear!!" she rushed back into hotel room and Warren followed behind closing the doors and returning to his own room. She madly ran through her closet searching for something nice enough to wear, even if she was a day early.   
  
"Chaos!! Warren's taking me out to an opera!!" she exclaimed all excitedly. Chaos was paying no attention for she was busy trying to put a Sim fire Sim Chaos started.   
  
"Chaos?"  
  
"Huh..? oh..yeah, whatever...I like popcorn too.." she didnt take her eyes off the screen.  
  
"CHAOS!!" she despretly tried to get her attention.  
  
(the fire burned chaos's sim house down.) "WHAT?!" Kay threw the control at her but it stopped short becuase it was connected to the console. Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to an opera with Warren tomarrow night?"  
  
"And so..?" Chaos got up and sat on the bed facing her. Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "And SO I need something to wear..have any ideas?"  
  
"Actually..." Chaos brushed her hand through her pitch black and blood red hair.  
  
"ANY NORMAL IDEAS!?"   
  
"I take offense to that! My style is wayyyy cool."  
  
"you scare children and other women with the way you dress."  
  
"SERVES THEM RIGHT!" Kay shook a fist in the air. Regina shook her head with a raised eyebrow and returned to the closet. "your psycotic."  
  
then Kay's cell phone rang.   
  
--flashback five minutes before--  
  
Warren walked into the room and placed the tickets down the desk next to the tv. Remy picked them up and read what they said, he whistled.. "Wow homme, y'have some class takin a lady you don know very well to de opera."   
  
Warren turned from inside the closet across from the bathroom and grinned, "But definetly not as much class as you LeBeau."  
  
"An' don' you forget it!" he grinned back.   
  
Pyro wasnt paying attention to anything that was going on, he was too busy looking up that meaning to the song. He found it. and was jsut about to click on that one link when he slipped because a loud "CHAOS!!!" came from the other side of the wall. He pressed the back button and proceeded to click the link AGAIN when he missed AGAIN becuase of an even louder "WHAT?!!?" from the otehr room. Pyro was getting annoyed. Eventually he was able to click it and he read about the song.   
  
It was about a girl having a nervous breakdown, sounds like a girl he knew. He read more about it when, Pietro finally came out of the bathroom. Pyro moved his attention over andsmirked over at Pietro, "Fahnally, I thought y'be checkin to see if y'were pregnant o'somethin, mate." Pietro glares at him and goes, "what the hell?"  
  
Remy chuckles and adds, "Well, mon ami, with da way you were actin' wit Shelby, we startin to think maybe y'be on your period." All the guys in the room (save Pietro for obvious reasons) full heartedly laughed at him making Pietro steam. With a blur, all of the sudden all of Remy's cards were on the floor and Warrens computer was unplugged making Pyro loose his place. Remy and Pyro were jsut about to attack him when Chaos burst into the room holding her cell phone with Regina right behind her.  
  
"You guys cut it out! DEAD serious."  
  
Everyone froze and then regained their composure, "What's wrong girls?" Everyone was deeply concerned with the pale looks on their faces.   
  
Regina answered, "Chaos just got a call from the Police, Lance was arrested and Alex was put in the hospital."  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Pretty little red dress

A/N: heres my chapter. enjoy.  
  
-cookie  
  
********At the hospital 7:30 pm*************  
  
"WHAT THE F*** WAS LANCE THINKIN?!" Chaos said angrily. "Why in the hell would he take Alex to a strip bar, in BROAD daylight...?!!!!" She paced back and forth and sparking like mad...so bad that lights in the hospital were flcikering every now and then.  
  
Hope closed her eyes and shivered unwillingly. Her hair was still wet from swimming and it was cold in the waiting room. She was also worried about Alex, even though she hardly knew him.  
  
"Here." Remy said, handing her his trench coat. "Put this on." He smiled and sat down.  
  
"Thanks." Hope said, pulling it on. "But don't you need it?"  
  
"Nah." Remy said, "Remy don't get cold 'dat easily."  
  
Regina, Shelby, Pietro, and Pyro walked into the waiting room, all looking angry. "I just can't believe Lance would be that stupid!" Regina burst out, "Didn't he care that he was doing something that obvious?!! He knows that if he got in trouble we couldnt really help him."  
  
"Probably not." Shelby said angrily. "How's Alex?"  
  
"The doctor's said he'll be fine." Chaos said, sitting down beside Rogue, and then getting back up when Rogue shifted in her seat due to the uncomfort of sitting next to a living taser. "He has a pretty bad concussion, but other than that he'll be okay. He'll have to stay in the hospital overnight though..."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Pyro said.  
  
Warren walked out of the infirmary area and immediatly asked, "Has anybody called the institute?"  
  
Everyone looked at the ground. "Coul'n't we jes forget about callin'?" Rogue said, "If w'tell 'em we'll hafta cut this trip short."  
  
Warren shook his head. "I'll call and see what I can do...the professor likes me--hopefully I'll get some points for that." he walked outside since cellphones aren't allowed in the hospital.  
  
"Thanks." everyone basically said.  
  
"That's one call I really wouldn't want to make." Hope said. "Hello Professor Xavier I just called to tell you that one of your students is in the hospital and another is in jail for going to an illegal strip bar...even if he wasnt one of your students to begin with..." she mimicked.  
  
Everyone laughed, easing the tension in the room, Rogue spoke, "Haha, nah the Prof dont get ragin' mad, its tha fact that we called first thatll set him in a trusting mood."  
  
(silence for a minute)  
  
Hope thought to herself, and laughed out of no where. Everyone looked at  
  
her quizically. "Haha I was jsut thinking about sending a post card to Scott  
  
with a picture of Alex banged up, all these girls in the hospital bed with  
  
him, and then alex's adventures in the strip club written on the back."  
  
Everyone laughed again and shook theyre heads. "you'd get shot" Shelby said.  
  
"Who cares, its a kodak moment."  
  
(silence for another moment)  
  
Warren walked back through the doors, looking grim. "Well, I've got good news, bad news, and more bad news. Which do you want first?"  
  
Everyone groaned. "Good news, I guess." Regina said tentatively.  
  
"Okay. The good news is that we can continue our road trip." Warren said.  
  
"ALRIGHTTT!" Pyro cheered.  
  
"What-about-the-bad-news?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Logan's coming with us."  
  
Chaos turned pale. "Please tell me you're joking." she said nervously/angrily...sparking again.  
  
"Nope." Warren answered. "He'll meet us at the hotel tomorrow afternoon...uh, Kay the nurses are giving us bad looks..."  
  
"What?! Logans comming tomarrow to hang me and your interested in what the nurses think?!" she snapped. No one wanted to say anything. Lights were flickering and in rooms there were sirens from shorted out peices of equipment. Chaos didn't even notice. Everyone looked at Regina...who just sighed and shot Chaos with a stunner needle. Pietro raced to her side and placed her in a chair before she actually hit the ground, and leaned her next to Pyro, who had his arm around her to keep her up. Sometimes she just got too worked up over nothing...  
  
"What's 'de other bad news?" Remy went on.  
  
"The police haven't posted bail on Lance yet. I'd sure the only thing he'll be charged with is underage drinking, but they won't let him go."  
  
"What!" Pyro exclaimed angrily. "We're scheduled to leave tomorrow!"  
  
"Why are they still holding him?" Hope asked, wringing water from her hair and reabsorbing it.  
  
"I don't really know." Warren said.  
  
"Probably because he's a mutant." Rogue replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're most likely right." Regina said with a sigh, "I just hope they let him out soon. I'm getting tired of being in Nashville."  
  
"Me too." Pyro said.  
  
Everyone was silent for another moment....and the while, Regina got to thinking.. yes, her diplomatic intelligence was kicking in. "Y'know guys...they call this stuff police brutality." Everyone looked at her. "Well, ALEX wasn't drinking. And he obviously sure as hell didn't put up any resistance....by the way he looks anyway.."  
  
"Lets atleast wait until Alex wakes up, Reg, and then you can pull out the aces." Warren suggested. Everyone agreed and was brought into a better mood now that they might have something to go by.  
  
"You guys, shouldn't we just go back to the hotel until Alex can leave the hospital?" Hope asked, "There's really no reason to stay and it is getting late."  
  
"I think someone should stay with him...I'd be pretty confused if I had woken up here with no one to explain anything." Warren said..everyone looked at him. He sighed and threw his hands up, exposing some feathers under his coat. "Alright, I'll STAY. I GUESS. Even IF I JUST CALLED THE PROFFESSOR FOR ALLLLLL OF US!!" he said indignantly.  
  
"Have-Fun!." Pietro said, "First-one-outside-gets-to-drive!" He zipped out the room.  
  
"Cheater." Shelby mumbled as she walked out of the room following Remy pretending not to be cold and helping Pyro carry the stiff, metal-heavy Chaos and Hope who was trying her best to not let the coat drag. Regina almost walked out, but turned around and walked halfway back towards Warren. Right when she opened her mouth to ask something he cut her off first, "Tomarrow night is still on...if you feel up to going." He asked hopefully.  
  
She just smiled, nodded and left.  
  
********The Next Morning***********  
  
"Hope get up!" Shelby said, exasperated.  
  
"Never." Hope mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. "It's too early to be up."  
  
"Early?!?" Shelby cried. "It's almost noon!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"ARGHH I give up!" Shelby said, throwing her hands in the air and stomping out of the room. She looked over at the group. Remy was playing cards (suprise suprise), Pietro, Pyro and Rogue were playing video games, while Regina and a somewhat drowsy Chaos got ready to go shoppingn in disguise (look normal and have all metal covered up) for something for Regina to wear....except it wasn't really shopping...since they weren't really gonna pay.  
  
"One of you can try."  
  
"Ah'd suggest da water glass trick, but somehow I don't tink dat'd work." Remy said, shuffling his cards.  
  
"God, Remy your so brialliant!" Regina said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes. "I coulda told you that....loser."  
  
"shut up, or ya can forget me goin to da mall wit you" Remy said, walking into the other room, "Remy try sometin else." He looked at Hope for a minute then snatched the covers off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Hope exclaimed, sitting up. "It's cold in here!"  
  
"Sorry." he said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"I hate you." Hope said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Mornin' t'you too sunshine." he winked and walked out of the room bowing. Hope jsut looked at him with her eyes narrowed and when he turned around and dissappeared behind the wall she just sighed, smiled, and got up.  
  
After about an hour, whoever was still around then decided to go out for breakfast. "Where to?" Hope asked, looking around at the many different restaurants.  
  
"Burger King!"  
  
"Huddle House!"  
  
"Captain D's!"  
  
"O' Charlie's!"  
  
"O' Charlie's?! Do you think we're made out of money?"  
  
"Oh how 'bout we go to Wendy's!"  
  
"Hold it!" Hope yelled over the noise. "We can't go to 6 different places. Since we're going to breakfast, why don't we go to the Waffle House?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shelby said. Everyone else nodded. "Waffle House it is."  
  
They quickly pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the car.  
  
After they had found seats and ordered, they settled in to have a nice, peaceful breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys look they have a TV!" Pyro exclaimed happily.  
  
"What's on?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Just the news." Pyro answered. "Hey look there's a picture of Lance!"  
  
"What's Lance doing on TV?" Hope asked, turning around to see.  
  
"On our top story tonight, we interview Police Chief Chris Morris. Mr. Morris, can you tell us about the mutant you have in your custody." A TV announcer said.  
  
"Why yes ma'am I certainly can. This young man and his friend here were caught in an illegal strip bar, one doing drugs we suspect...and the other, just acting all tough and resisting."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened in the bar?" the announcer asked.  
  
"Yes I can. Our men made a raid, and in the process of this raid we found this rats hiding out in the front. We'll be charging them with underage drinking. and resisting arrest. This just goes to show that mutants are up to no good."  
  
"Thank you sir..." the announcer said. The rest of her statement was drowned out by groans.  
  
"We're doomed." Pyro stated.  
  
**************meanwhile at the mall************  
  
" I'm not wearing that." Regina pushed through some racks at Charlotte Russe, when Chaos picked up the tackiest looking pink polkadot dress with electric blue polkadots.  
  
"C'mon Reginnnaaa!! You'd loook so hot in it, wouldn't she Rem?" she looked for Rem who was busy taking lingerie and flavored sex cream and all that, and shoving it in his coat real slick like, "huh? oh...yeah..." he turned to take off the little alarm things as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Remy was a little distracted today though, something was bothering him. Like, why he was stealing this stuff. Someone's been on his mind lately, for the last 3 days anyway since she was picked up.  
  
Chaos smiled at the frustrated look on Regina's face and then saw across the hall, a beautful deep red dress on a manicun...almost as if someone put it there just for them to see.....and maybe take... she nudged Regina and pointed across the hall. The both of them ran and admired it in the window.  
  
"Ooooh que bonita..." Regina sighed. Chaos grinned and poked her shoulder, "Regina, you are gonna look like your begging for someone to go down on you in that dress!!"  
  
Regina shook her head and couldnt beleive what Chaos just said, "What?!" but Kay just ignored it. "It would looks so good man!! Its like blood red, and your skin is the perfect tone. I wish I was spanish..."  
  
"You think it would look alright?" she asked hopefully. It was a..as mentioned before, dark dark once peice red dress, with off-shoulder straps, a v-cut neckline, a tight waist and a flowy skirt with black silk flowing from underneath it. It came with long upper arm gloves...but Regina would probably disregard those...thats going a little too far.  
  
Remy walked back up to them and even he was taken aback by this dress. Even taken MORE by the price. $750. He tapped the glass against this price, making Kay and Regina suddenly depressed.  
  
Chaos shook her head and pushed Remy saying, "You could get that, right handsomn?" she pushed back Remy's long hair exposing his entire face. He was about to answer when he noticed people running to the television next to the escalator like 30 feet from them. Regina and Chaos saw Lance's face on screen and ran to the set pushing people aside. Remy remained still and whispered to himself, "elle serait si belle.." (translation: she would be so beautiful...) but it wasn't Regina he was tlaking about. He shook his head hard thinking to himself (in french of course) that he needed to knock it off. He wasn't being himself.  
  
"First mutant...ever to be documented as minor arrestment..." they heard. After watching the entire interview with the lying officer, Chaos turned around and began sparking slightly and clenching her teeth..  
  
"ERRR this is such bullshit!!" she shook her head. Remy walked over to them, after being alone for 5 or 10 minutes. Regina's face was upset looking, Chaos noticed and said, "No time for beign sad!! Time for lookin goooood. Remy, get in there, put that dress on and sneak out!!!" she pointed at the store.  
  
Remy grinned and opened a side of his coat. Hanging on a his collar, was the dress in its package complete with matching collar and gloves she wasn't going to wear. Regina's face brightened immediatly and she almost knocked Remy over.  
  
"YOUR THE COOLEST REMY!!! I LOVE YOUUU!!!!" she held onto him tight and kissed his cheek like seven times. He could only stand there and grin widely. Chaos opened the other side to see all the dirty stuff he took previously. His grin went even wider.  
  
"Who the hell...are THOSE for?!" The both backed from him and raised eyebrows. Couldn't be for Rogue...  
  
"Haha..Remy has a new interest Kay-belle. Lets go before we be thrown in de same cell wit Lance." 


	11. To tired to make a name for this chapter

chaos says: ok well i apologise for this taking so damn long. we're having some problems with one of our authors and this was an idea scitzy had to just kinda do parts of a chapter, that didnt work too well considering one of us was just not helping out...or couldnt help out. who the fuck knows its the internet its just as easy to lie as it is to tell the truth.   
  
once again im sorry. this chapter was done by Scizzle, darkjadedrizzle and edizzled by Chaizzle  
  
--------------------------  
  
Regina, Chaos and Warren stood in front of the others. They shared what they had heard in the news about Lance being charged with more than just the minor and decided to make plans. Now they were ready to take action.  
  
"I don't want a word from anyone." Chaos glared at everyone. She wore a simple black suit with a white turtle neck to hide any sign of metal, and pumps. Everyone's eyes were wide at the simplicity of her French twist and 'normal' make up. Regina wore a gray suit with a black blouse and pumps, her hair tucked behind her ear and just some gloss. Warren wore his favorite red sweater and black trousers, his trench coat covering his wings. To the outside world they looked like professionals, to their friends they just looked weird.  
  
"What happened to yer hair?" Rogue asked Chaos, she gave the southern girl a glare for saying a word and made her way to the door.  
  
"We should be back soon, and this time with... Lance...if I don't strangle him first.." and Regina and Warren followed her out.  
  
***  
  
All three of them entered the police station where Lance was being held. A guy who was about forty years old, with a beer belly that didn't allow him to button up in the middle and a permanent scowl, greeted them.  
  
"What do ya want?" he asked, vulgarly. Regina's eyes narrowed, a few light's flickered as Chaos's temper rose.  
  
"We're here about our client," Warren stated, being the only calm one in the group.  
  
"Oh, ya mean the mutie kid? Well he's not allowed visitor's and if I were you, I'd drop the kid. He has no chance after we're through with him, neither does the other one," he said with a laugh. Regina smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, we don't really want to see Mr. Alvers, we actually wanted to speak with you," she said. The guy leaned back and began checking all three of them out, his eyes lingering on Warren who became uncomfortable. Chaos snickered much to his embarrassment.  
  
"Then talk," the officer growled.  
  
"You're the one who arrested Mr. Alvers as well as Mr. Masters aren't you?" The cop nodded his head "well, if you don't release our client at this moment we'll make sure you regret it." She ended.  
  
"And how will you do that?" he asked amused. Chaos pushed Regina aside and leaned on the desk, eyes on fire.  
  
"By taking you, officer, and throwing you in that same cell and closing that door on your head!!" Chaos said. The officer's face drained of color, the others werent sure if he was just getting really angry or really scared. Warren rolled his eyes and pulled her back next to him.  
  
"We want to get Lance out, Kay...darling....not get ourselves in," he whispered, Chaos grinded her teeth obviously trying her best to not begin sparking.  
  
Regina continued, "We can sue you for police brutality, unlawful conduct as well as no bail on someone who's only offense was under age drinking," Regina stated. The police officer gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"Come on, you don't really think they'll believe that do you? The kid was stoned." He said. The lightbulb on his desk broke and everyone turned to Chaos who was getting obviously uncontrollably impatient.  
  
"I'm tired of this, we're getting anywhere," Chaos stated to Regina, and took matters in her own hands. She took control of the situation and walked over to the other side of the desk, swinging the mans chair towards her, pulling his tie so he was almost chocking, and saying with a dead seirous tone, "My friend here just told you to drop the charges or we throw some back at you. You see him there," she tossed her head towards Warren who knew what was coming and groaned.  
  
"That's Warren Worthington, heir to the Worthington holdings, do you really wanna mess with a guy like him?" she asked.  
  
The police officer stood up in shock, his chair falling back in the process.  
  
"Mr. Worthington, I-I apologize at the in-inconvenience. I'm going to drop the charges immediately...." the officer stuttered. Regina stared in shock after Chaos who shrugged again, but had a wicked smile on.  
  
"Sometimes Reggie, diplomacy sucks, you gotta be brutal," Chaos threw at her. Regina just raised an eyebrow. "So wheres the brutality?" Chaos raised up a finger signalling 'one moment'.   
  
"As main officer of section 242 I sincerely apolog..."   
  
"Yeah yeah cupcake get the damn door open."  
  
The officer practically ran to the cell, mumering curses to Chaos, and brought back a dirty Lance. All three glared at him but he was too tired to do it back.  
  
"Tell your father I said hello," the officer said to Warren as they made their leave, he ran back to his table to sign a document dropping teh charges.Warren glared at Chaos who grinned, she put her arm through his and they made their way to the rented car.  
  
She grinned more and out the door she could be heard saying, "Your welcome....Darling."  
  
***  
  
Afterwards they made their way to pick up Alex who had his head wrapped up in gauze and his tan skin pale.; He looked all right if not a little worn out. Lance looked over at him and realized how screwed up it was to have put him in that kind of situation.  
  
Chaos, who was driving stopped the car for a moment and leaned back, looking into the rearview mirror, "Lance--"  
  
"Look, Kay I'm sorry! alright?! Could we talk about this tomarrow?! I dont want to talk RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Like hell we will Alvers," she said in a serious tone. "...And you too, Alex. When we get back to the room you two are gonna spend the next few days going no where and then we'll take it from there."   
  
Lance looked at the haggard looking Alex. "Sorry man," he muttered. Alex looked at him, he had been angry when he woke up that morning to remember what had happened at the club but the weary and depressed look on Lance's face told him that Lance had suffered enough.  
  
"It's cool dude, just don't expect me to go anywhere near the rotten side of the city with you again," he joked. Lance smiled slightly and they hugged, he than leaned his head against the window.  
  
"Awe!" Chaos and Regina said in unision, Chaos suddenly being more cheerful. Than they began to sing. "I love you, You love me, we're best friends like friends should be!"  
  
"I have enough of a head ache!" Alex whined, cutting them off. The girls and Warren laughed, Lance was asleep and didn't notice anything. They finally arrived at the hotel room and changed into their normal clothes.  
  
***   
  
A couple of hours later, around 8:15, Everyone (save Warren who was mysteriously out, and Lance and Alex who were sleeping in the girls room) was gathered around in the boys room helping Regina get ready....well mostly everyone helping. The boys hung back...makeups not really the hot thing to do for them....but videogames were! After a few more touchups Regina was finally done.   
  
"How do I look?" she asked tentatively. The dress was ten times more revealing then it looked in Remy's trench...and ten times more tight. Her hair was still down but slightly relaxingly curled. She had some make-up on but only enough to accent her natural beauty a little more. Remy himself looked away from Tekken and his eyes went wide.   
  
"Wow.... tre belle." he murmered. He got up and walked over to Regina saying, "Hey, Reg, Remy been meanin t'ask ya..if y'marry Remy."  
  
*hit in the head* Everyone shook their heads/rolled their eyes and Remy chuckled returning to his original position on the floor. Comments came from everyone. Regina looked at Rogue and suddenly remembered; "Oh! Here Rogue. These came with the dress but I'm not so crazy about them.." she handed her the gloves. Rogue's eyes went wide. She loved them. She hugged Regina and proceeded to hug her when the door opened. In walked Warren who was stunned by Reginas beauty. He handed her a single rose and put a gorgeous ruby necklace on that by chance matched her dress.   
  
"WHOA LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ROCK!!!!" Chaos exclaimed.  
  
"You look beautiful." Warren was able to get out, and everyone 'awed' in studio-audience fashion. Regina giggled and Warren smiled and shook his head about to turn around and say something only to be interrupted by a knock at the door that caught everyone's attention and made Chaos pale instantly.   
  
They had gotten the call about Logan only a few hours ago and he was over in New York, how could he have gotten there so fast? Then again it was Logan they were talking about.  
  
"Um I think someone should get the door," Shelby said, looking around nervously.Chaos was stone still, not moving an inch Everyone looked at her. "Oh fine!" She shouted and with that walked towards the door while mumbling 'im gonna put arsenic in all of your drinks', under her breath.  
  
She opened the door and there stood Logan. For a moment they stared at eachotehr liek cats do before they fight. There she was face to face (even if he was taller) with the guy that hates her...she thought. 2 more seconds...and...  
  
*SNIKT* Chaos bolted for the bathroom door and locked it.   
  
"TIME TO GO!!!" Warren announced, dropped his coat, picked up a shocked Regina by the waist and jumping out the window.  
  
"WAIT WHAT?!" she exclaimed and screams getting more distant were heard as they dissappeared. Everyone watched them go and then slowly turned back to Logan.  
  
"CHAOS YOU CHEATING WENCH!" Logan growled while dropping his bike helmet on the floor, he marched over and began to bang the door, scratching it violently with his claws. Remy gulped and inched behind Pyro who in response tried to shove him in front of him. Pietro zipped behind a couch and Lance and Alex were still sleepign in the girls room.  
  
Rogue and Hope slowly backed away but where pulled back by Remy who didn't plan on dying alone.  
  
Shelby couragesouly (or naively) held his hand back. If she wasn't allowed to break the door before neither was this guy who she had never met. She just got a growl in return and he shook her off. she landed on her ass on the floor.   
  
"What the fuck do we do?!" Pyro whispered violently. Remy just shrugged and said, "Remy don' know homme!! Regina the one wit de needle things...but she escaped wit birdman!!"  
  
Logan got tired of playing games and ripped the door off the hinges. He then stood there for a moment and entered. "Chaos, you know you cant hide from me!! your vacation is OVER. I'm gonna make your life---AHHH!!" ..suddenly all the lights went out and Chaos walked out with blue flashes like crazy lighting up the room like lightning lights a dark sky.   
  
"What did you..do?" Shelby asked as she lit her hands up to bring some light, pyro doing the same with his lighter. Chaos was silent for a moment..."I, uh...well. I shocked him...with the hairdryer"  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked, "YOU KILLED HIM!" everyone pretty much exclaimed at once...  
  
"no...hes gonna be out for a while. LETS GET PIZZA!!!" she ran out the door and everyone followed her since no one wanted to be in a dark room when the wolverine woke up.  
  
_____________  
  
sorry these are taking long..  
  
REREVIEW OR GO TO HELL!!  
  
-chaos 


	12. So who are you looking at

A/N BITCHES-- Chaos says: yeah..chapter..read...review...eat children...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Same day as last chapter..taking place right when Warren jumped out the window. 8.20pm*  
  
"WARREN WHAT THE--" her mouth was covered by a gloved hand as he swooped to the ground.   
  
"Not polite for a lady so pretty to use such language." he wagged his index finger at her and she bit his hand that covered her mouth slightly, but enough for him to feel a pinch. "Ow!"   
  
"Well it's not polite to jump out of a window without saying goodbye to the others," she began, but giggled slightly looking at Warren, "I hope Chaos is still alive." He chuckled as they began walking down the street arm in arm, "Not a time to worry! The night is young and we're just about to grace all the weathly elderly of Nashville with our young and alive presence!"   
  
"Ha, sounds like fun." she said in a playfully sarcastic voice.   
  
He laughed and replied to that with, "Yeah, well, I'm sorry that the plays only 4 hours long meanign only 4 hours of ultra fun. I know you'll be so bored when we go dancing afterwards."  
  
"WE'RE GOING DANCING?!" she stopped in her tracks and her eyes shined. ::he does have a party side WOOHOO!:: ran through her head.   
  
"Would you rather go back to the hotel room and spend the night with Logan and Chaos?" he turned to face her with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and nervously laughed, "haha no. Of course not. Let's go or we'll be late."   
  
He nodded and took off from the ground again.  
  
------------------  
  
*at the pizza place 9.01pm*  
  
"Kay, why do you and Logan dislike eachother so much?" Hope asked and everyone looked at her with the same dying to know face. Chaos nearly choked on her pizza (white pizza~!) when she heard that and looked at everyone. She folded her hands and in a mock attempt to seem delicate and polite, she smiled at Hope and suddenly screamed "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!". She was not in the best of moods.  
  
"I think its bad when people just assume they don't like eachother." Shelby said before sipping her sprite. No one had anythign to say, but thoughts what of the hell she considered her and Pietro's relationship was all about ran thorugh their heads.  
  
"Well, on that note, what should we do about leaving? Should we leave tonight?" Shelby asked. "Nah, 'member dat Lady en red an' her angel wen' out on de town." Remy said, and then did the whole yawn and stretch and place an arm around the girl routine to Hope and Rogue at the SAME time.   
  
And only Rogue punched him in the gut. "YA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN AH TOUCH PEOPLE SWAMPRAT!!" she yelled. Remy grinned and said (jsut to make her madder), "you turn Remy on when you do things like dat Chere."   
  
As she got up and switched sides of the table, Remy looked at Hope, grinned and winked. Hope blushed furiously but tried her hardest to hide it. Everyone else rolled their eyes and continued the discussion. Everyone seemed to had forgotten Logan was around..until Pyro said, "What 'bout Logan?"  
  
Everyone sighed, in denial that their vacation might actually be over. And they werent even a week and a half into it. Chaos finished her soda and thought for a moment. Pietro got up and just ran away. It took a moment but someone, not sure who, but someone finally had the nerve to say 'what the hell was that.'  
  
Shelby only giggled and ran after him screaming, "PIIETTRROO COME BACK!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!"   
  
"...."  
  
No one even wanted to try and figure out what just happened.   
  
"Ah can't beleive hes jes gonna ruin everythang." Rogue sadly said. Pyro looked from her to a Chaos...who had a wicked grin on.   
  
(Shelby and Pietro sit back down--both frustrated looking)  
  
"Sheila. what--" he was interrupted,  
  
"We'll wait until Regina and Warren get back. I think I might have a plan...not sure though, but I know that Logans definetly not going to stay with us if hes gonna ruin it." her grin faded, she wasn't very happy. As she threw some cash on the table, everyone got up and proceeded to leave.   
  
"Ah man." Pyro went wide-eyed stopping in his tracks making everyone who was following him almost trip and fall on their faces. Everyone turned to him. "Something wrong Pyro?" Hope asked getting impatient. No one cared what was wrong..and then he said, "We left Alex an' Lance back at de hotel wit 'im..." everyone else pretty much smacked their foreheads (except Pietro who proceeded to smack Shelby's instead, due to not wanting to mess up such a nice hairday...needless to say Shelby set his shirt on fire and he ran screaming with her close behind down the street).  
  
"...." everyone was silent.  
  
Remy speaks. "...Remy do hope de power was restored."  
  
Back at the hotel at 9:30pm, the power was restored. Thankfully such a nice hotel like the Sheraton has a backup system. And it was a good thing Chaos didnt blow that up too.   
  
Lance woke up, took his headphones off and stretched..."Dirty deeds is my kinda lullaby!!" and he congratulated himself on the first good rest in 2 days. He looked over to Alex who was still snoozing with an ice pack on his head. A wave of guilt flushed over Lance, but quickly dissappeared as he noticed the open empty bottle of beer Remy must have given him.   
  
"Ahh he aint that sick." Lance mumbled to himself. He noted the quietness and proceeded to rub his eyes and open the door to the guys room to see if anyone was around. He walked in and saw what a mess everyone left, the video game was still on flashing 'game over' over and over again, gloves were on the floor beds unmade.   
  
"Maids must be takin a day off.." murmered a hoarse sounding Alex who appeared right behind Lance. "That or Remy seduced them or somethin.."   
  
A groan was heard from the bathroom. Alex and Lance looked at eachother and then the closed door.   
  
"He could have atleast takin them somewhere else..." Alex said referring to his last statement on Remy and the maids. Lance threw him a 'your crazy' look and slowly walked to the door. Before he had the chance to even put his hand on the doorknob, it opened and there stood Logan, with his hand on his forehead trying his best to focus on Lance. Lance stood there shocked, almost like he saw a ghost.   
  
Alex then just had to open his damn mouth and say, "hey...I didn't know Remy--"  
  
"Shut up Alex...uhh hey Logan, uh what are you doing here?" Lance attempted to look like he wasnt too intimidated by the big mans size and angry eyes.   
  
Logan took his hand off his forehead and snarled at Lance, "I could ask you that same exact question bub. Where the hell is Chaos."  
  
he lifted him up by the shirt. Lance looked at Alex and Alex shrugged.   
  
"We don't know, we thought she was here man, seriously."  
  
Logan looked from Lance to Alex..noticing the gash on his forhead and the distant look in his eyes. He sensed fear, not of him, but soem kind of deep feeling of regret and depression. He set Lance down remembering hearing about the incident.  
  
"So you kids got in some trouble huh? What the hell were you thinking..?"  
  
"Mr. Logan we don't freakin know, Chaos still has yet to yell at us so leave us alone." Alex walked back into the girls room. Logan growled and followed him.   
  
"Listen punk, I don't give a shit whos doing what to you, don't you ever fucking give me lip." he pointed. Alex turned around with fury in his eyes. Lance rushed in to see what was going on when Alex lashed out on Logan, his hands absentmindedly glowing.   
  
"I DONT CARE!! FUCK YOU LOGAN. I HATE YOU. WHY DID YOU COME? I KNOW I FUCKED UP. I KNEW IT THE MOMENT I SAW THAT GIRL GOT SHOT, ASSHOLE. SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK--" Logan got angrier and angrier by the moment and Lance ran to Alex attempting to calm him down. As Alex was about to just get up and blow Logan through the wall, the door to the hallway opened and in walked Hope, Pietro, Shelby, Chaos, Remy, Rogue and tehn Pyro.   
  
Shelby, Hope and Rogue just went into the bathroom grabbing bathinsuits and leaving avoiding the fight that was probably gonna take place, Remy went onto the balcony to smoke a cigarette, Pyro remained in the room watching Alex and Lance walk out...Chaos eyed Logan angrily as Pietro went to break the treadmills in the workout area.  
  
"What'd you do." she monotonously stated more like a command then a question. Logan looked at her and narrowed his eyes...but stopped himself from yelling at her upon seeing her cold tired eyes, and just brought himself to say, "I'm keeping an eye on you little girl. Tomarrow mornign we go back to the institute."   
  
Her eyes narrowed and just as she was about the scream at him for being a bitch, he picked his helmet up from the doorway and proceeded to getting himself his own room fairly close to theirs. As the door shut Chaos ran to it and kicked it as hard as she could, screaming in frustration and sparking, leading to denting the painted metallic door.   
  
"...sorry 'bout that Kay," Pyro went to comfort her as she fought her hardest to not begin tearing from frustration. "He has to ruin everything!!" her voice cracked.   
  
"Ah know how much you wanted this...it'll be alright.." Pyro was never really that good with girls. But Chaos, as he said in the first chapter, wasnt a lady, she was simply Chaos. And he could comfort her good.  
  
Remy walked in and saw Pyro with an arm around Chaos.   
  
"..What?! Pahro! You tol' me there was no one else for you but Remy!!"  
  
Chaos wiped her eyes and both she looked at Remy with a face questioning his sanity. Pyro took a deep breath and stood up, "Remy, theres somethin I have ta tell ya."   
  
Remy raised an eyebrow at him, "...oui?"  
  
"Remy, I cannot be with you anymore." Remy caught the wink he got from Pyro and proceeded to play along. "OH NO!! BUT CHERE!"  
  
"..theres something I ahev to tell you. I'm pregant with Chaos' baby."   
  
"...wait, WHAT?!" Chaos screeched. Even Remy was wideeyed at that last statement, not knowing what else to do, he pushed Pyro down and laughed really hard as he got back up too fast and hit his head on the night table between the beds. Pyro finally got back up and began being a drama queen and then Chaos suddenly had the urge to just take off a chain, whip-wrapping his leg and trip him again. The two were in stitches again as Pyro was yelling.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
*Same time at Jackson Hall, during intermission 9:56pm*  
  
"How do you like it so far?" he asked as he lead her out of the remarkably close seat box (those separate seat things along the wall).   
  
"I like it, I really do the music is beautiful, but I don't understand one thing..." they walked down the beautifully made staircase to the lounge with his arm around her. "What's that."  
  
"Well, if Pinkerton didn't care about Cio-Cio-San and their marrage -- why should he care about their son?"   
  
"I'm pretty sure its the pride thing...remember this was written before in the late 1800's so morals and such are different now." he answered and looked at her. "Hmm. Ah well, I suppose so." She noticed the ladies room to the left of her and asked, "Excuse me for a moment..?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. I'll be downstairs, look for me."  
  
"Alright." and she walked in. She was greeted by a nice little couch, a row of sterling silver sinks and stalls as elegant as stalls can get. She really didn't feel like she belonged there, such a place for people with money, she never had a lot of money..   
  
After she was done she walked to one of the sinks and looked at herself in the mirror reapplying some lipstick and fixing her hair. A woman came right next to her and Regina could tell she was just scoffing her. And it must have been the dress or something becuase she was a discreet mutant meanign there was nothing really obvious about her unless her eyes changed.   
  
Warren was sitting outside on a random couch waiting for Regina...watching everyone else watching him. He didn't bring his trenchcoat this time in an attempt to hint to Regina that he could be himself around her...and she wasn't ashamed to be with him with his wings exposed. His eyes crossed the sea of women in white and black until his eyes met scarlet.   
  
He watched ehr for a while, admiring how well she could make herself stick out from the crowd beautifully. The women backing away from her for she was labeled as the mutant's girl. She stood still for a while, and began biting her nail when she actually noticed the wings that blended with the white furniture, then she smiled and waved and practically ran to him.   
  
"Would it have hurt to actually scream my name across the room for my attention?" she asked playfully as she sat down close next to him. He put his arm around her and joked, "And scare these good people more than they already are? You MUST be joking." she giggled and looked around.  
  
This whole time, Warren had been getting stares from most of the people in the theater. His wings seem to have attracted a good amount of attention, especially the elderly religious women who beleived in angels.   
  
"Oh, hey, look! Those people are smiling at us!" she excitedly nudged him in the direction of an old couple. Warren turned and smiled back at them hearing the word "angel" slightly in her sentences. The old woman did the sign of the cross and put her hands together with a huge excited smile. The old man put his arm around her and smiled as well, turning away.  
  
"Well atleast they aren't throwing food at us or something." he turned back at her with a slight smile. Regina looked back at the couple and looking at all the others who stared, "Well I think it's kind of cute you probably just made their whole night."   
  
"I'm not the only one being stared at...(cocks his head in the direction of some ushers smoking a cigarette on the balcony seemingly staring at the couple)" she turned and rolled her eyes ignoring the kissing faces. He threw a threatening look their way after seeing her discomfort, making the ushers nervous after hearing so many rumours about the mutants.  
  
He turned his attention back to her and tightened his grip around her shoulders, "Can't really blame them though...you really do look stunning." She blushed and said shyly, "..thanks." she nervously adjusted her necklace he gave her.  
  
"That is a nice rock isn't it?" he chuckled as Regina was brought back to being herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head remembering all of Chaos' comments.  
  
"She tried to get me to wear this hideous dress with pink and blue polkadots before we found this one."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Where did you get it?" he felt the shoulder sleeves material marveling its velvet softness, she tried to think of an acceptable answer. When Warren saw her biting her lip he broke the silence and said, "Special Gambit Discount?"   
  
She laughed. He smiled.  
  
"Kay was gonna make him put it on and leave the store if he couldn't do it any other way, but then we saw the report on tv and Remy just went in and got it without us knowing." she ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
"I wonder if shes talked to those guys yet." just then the shandeliers dimmed and brightened, dimmed and brightened. Regina was confused and then a horrible thought came to her head.   
  
"Haha, relax love, thats the 10 minute warning signal until the play begins again." he whispered. She sighed of relief and watched everyone walk up the wide staircase to the balcony seats.   
  
"Should we go back?"  
  
"If you'd like." and with that the both of them arm in arm began walking the stairs. Everyoen was so elegantly dressed. All men in suits all the women with blues and whites and dark greens and blacks...yet they were not at all as revealing as she. She noticed some of the younger guests of the whole crowd (30's) stare in envy. This one couple in the back of them were whispering loudly of mutants and demons and never once taking their eyes off them, one being the woman frmo the rest room. Half way up, Regina got tired of it so she turned around quickly her skirt swaying almost hitting the two in back.   
  
"So who are you tlaking about..? Me or him." she politely almost bittersweetly asked with a bright smile and shining eyes. The two people were cuaght by suprise and became very nervous. The man grabbed his girlfriend/wife/pay-by-the-hour-escort and quickly rushed up the stairs.   
  
Warren and Regina stayed in silence until they finally sat down in their seats.   
  
"You're amazing you know that?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOUR-A-BITCH-YOU-KNOW-THAT?!" Pietro and Shelby were once again in an argument. She had pushed him into the pool when Hope called him over AFTER Pietro laughed at her for tripping over a towel.   
  
"Pietro, why do you take things so seriously? Jeez.." she rolled her eyes, "serves you right for making fun of me anyway." Pietro grabbed and pulled his hair in frustration and walking out of the room into the service hall. Shelby ran after him wearing only her bikini. "Pietro, c'mon."  
  
"No Shelby. I tried being nice to you--" he trailed as she stood and raised her eyebrow. He continued, "Ok..well maybe I wasn't that nice.."  
  
"Try not at all, Pietro. You hated me from the start admit it." her eyes narrowed. Pietro didn't know what to say to that. She pretty much was right. He was just about to say somethign when she conitnued suddenly, "You didn't want Chaos picking me up. You bitched about me being around for days, Pietro. And the bitching got worse everytime you found out a little bit more about me, so dont you ever tell me you ever 'tried being nice' .   
  
"Oh shut up!!" he screamed, "Your just as bad as I am you two-faced bitch...You are SO--"  
  
You don't know ANYTHIGN about me, Pietro Maximoff...and what the hell else am i supposed to do?! Am I supposed to be a nice sweet school girl while you run around like a psycotic kindergardener and be obnoxious to everyone you see?! " tears began forming in her eyes.   
  
"Shelby.."  
  
"No. Enough." and she stomped out water all over the floor from the both of them. When she left, Pietro suddenly noticed all the hotel guests sitting there, just staring, some with mouths open. Even Lance and Alex were there. In embarrassment and regret, Pietro ran out real fast and went to find Shelby.  
  
She was practically running now, trying her hardest not to cry. She knew she probably should have toned it down a little before, but she was so hurt that he actually pretended that he used to like ehr and that she did something to make him hate her..when in reality she did nothign at all and he didnt even try to get to know her.  
  
Suddenly a blur came into vision and within an instant Pietro was right there infront of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently. "Go away Pietro."  
  
"No, Shelby-I-think-we-need-to-talk..seriously." he tried to stay infront of her as she walked. She could have just yelled at him a little more, god knows he owed it to her to listen. But she just couldn't even look at him. He eventually after a minute of trying (and listening to threats of 3rd degree burns to his legs), just let her go.   
  
"I KNOW its-bad-when-people-just-assume-they-dont-like-eachother...I realize-what-a-jerk-I-was. I'm-sorry-Shelby, I-dont-want-us-to be-Logan-and-Chaos."  
  
THIS caught her attention. She slowly turned around expecting him to be atleast 20 feet away, when she was suddenly face to face with his extended hand. He moved too fast. She wiped her eyes and shivered frmo the air conditioning she didn't happen to notice BEFORE she ran in soaking wet. "You mean it...?"  
  
"Not-wanting-to-be-Logan-and-Chaos?! Who-the-hell-wouldnt?!!"  
  
she smiled slightly, making things less tense. "No, that your sorry." she said. He placed his hands in the back of his head and kind of got nervous, "uhh..yeah."  
  
"Ok...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that back there...and pushing you in the pool...and--"  
  
"Alright-alright-don't-get-all-weepy-again. I-hate-these 'sensitive' moments." he started walking towards the elevator.  
  
"I'm-gonna-go-tell-whoevers-upstairs-that-I'm-going-to-get-something-to-eat." he said. she called from behind him, "But its like 10:30 something isnt it a little late?"  
  
"No."  
  
She caught up to him,"Can I go?"  
  
"HUH?! DONT-YOU-THINK-YOUR-ENOUGH-OF-A-TAGALONG?!!?" he stepped in and closed the elevator door grinning madly.  
  
Shelby sat there processing what had just happened....."...WHAT?!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter done. It might not be the exact best...but hey if you want I fully think you should change it if you want to. I really don't think this was the best but somethign needed to be written. 


	13. That way to freedom!

I hope you all like this chapter! Review gosh darn it! We love reviews!   
  


* * *

  
It was about four thirty in the morning when Regina and Warren flew into the house. Regina was half asleep and Warren was yawning every other second. They landed in the living area and stumbled a little before turning on the lights. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I had a great night," she whispered. Warren grabbed her upper shoulders and she shivered a little in response.  
  
"So did I," he said. They hesitated a little before turning off the lights and quietly attempting to make their way to their respective bedrooms. Suddenly out of nowhere the lights were turned back on and when they turned around a figure stood there, tapping his foot and his arms crossed. He glared at them and they sheepishly shifted from foot to foot, inching away from each other so they would have a respectable distance.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Pyro asked in a motherly tone, his blue eyes narrowed. The two 'children' gulped.  
  
"We-we were out . . . Pyro . . . like we said we were going to be," Regina said, trying to be brave, it's hard when your about to collapse in exhaustion. She stood up straight and crossed her arms as well. Pyro wasn't having it.  
  
"WELL I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT YOU COMING HOME THIS LATE!" He half shouted.  
  
"We're grown adults who are able to make our own decisions!" Regina replied. At his hot glare, she yelped and hid behind Warren.  
  
"We're . . . uh . . . sorry Pyro," Warren said, wondering when he had become so Mother Hen-ish.  
  
"Sorry? SORRY?! SORRY'S NOT GONNA FIX THE COLD CHICKEN CASSEROLE I MADE!" He responded. Warren and Regina looked at him in shock.  
  
"Pyro? You cooked us dinner?" Regina asked surprised. She peeked from behind Warren. Pyro shrugged.  
  
"Well . . . no . . . Remy did. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, DOES IT?!" And then he turned around and began sobbing. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
"SHUT UP WE'RE TRYIN' TA SLEEP!" Rogue called out from her room.  
  
"OR PASS OUT," Chaos called out, her voice partially slurred.  
  
The two look at each other and left a sobbing Pyro behind, making their way to their rooms. Warren looked at Regina and she looked at him and thoughts crossed their minds on their friend and what was wrong with him.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning everyone, except Regina, Warren and Pyro who were still sleeping and Logan who was still in his room, were gathered around the kitchen table, eating the hotels complimentary donuts. They were discussing Pyro's reaction the night before.  
  
"Remy's worried 'bout Pyro," Remy said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "He was tossin' and turnin' all night and . . . uh . . . how do Remy put dis." He shifted.  
  
"He was really upset . . . " Lance finished, a little suprised.  
  
"I know; I can't believe he reacted the way he did about Reggie and Warren last night. He was ready to bring the house down," Shelby said and sipped her soda.  
  
"You heard it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Who didn't hear it?" Hope answered.  
  
"Yeah, and the other night he was yellin' at me for going to the store with Remy. Ah'm worried about him," Rogue said. Chaos dramatically sighed and shook her head, everyone glared at her.  
  
"What?! You all making a huge deal outta nothing! He's worried, she's worried . . . It's one big worrying orgy," she said much to the despair of the other mutants. The door was once again being banged on and they realized what would happen if Logan got in. "Oh i'm gonna buy a shot gun," Chaos said and she became suddenly angry once again, about to get up, she started sparking.  
  
"He never goes away. Well, its been fun, too bad its over," Hope said.  
  
Lance bit his lip. "Not if I can help it! Is everyone packed?" he asked. At everyone's nod an evil grin appeared on his face. "How long does Regina's poison lasts?"  
  
"Depends on how much poison she allows to mix with the water," Shelby offered. Then everyone's broke out in laughter, regardless of the continuous banging on the door.  
  
"CHAOS! OPEN THE F***ING DOOR!" Logan shouted. Chaos ran to Regina's room and dragged the sleeping girl to the door.  
  
"Regina! Stun him!" she said. Regina groaned but as soon as the door opened and she came face to face with the fierce Wolverine she held her breath and hundreds of blue things popped out of her skin and landed on Logan's. She started to hyperventilate as he slumped on the floor and Chaos pulled her back in, through the room and than threw her into her bedroom, closing the door without thinking twice. A 'hey' was heard through the closed door as Regina realized what happened and she jumped back out. Everyone had ducked behind something and was safe from the needles.  
  
When they saw everything was safe, they all ran to their rooms to grab their stuff and make their escape.  
  


* * *

  
The bus took off even before Pietro had put his foot in the door. Chaos was driving and she sped away without a second thought. Noises were heard in the background as everyone stumbled to catch a seat. Regina and Shelby sat with each other while Hope and Rogue were in the back with Remy. Pyro and Warren were across from each other and Pietro was lying on the floor, glaring at Shelby who was enjoying his 'trip'. Remy and Chaos had finally found a van big enough to fit everyone. He picked the lock and she hot wired it. Lance and Alex were gripping their seats in fear of flying through the windshield.  
  
After about an hour of silence and speedy driving, everyone relaxed when they didn't hear the roar of Logan's bike. Finally they would be able to get back on business.  
  
"So where are we off to next?" Shelby asked. She walked to the front and held on to the railing so as not to fall. Chaos grinned as she drove like a mad man . . . uh, woman.  
  
"How about New Orleans?" she asked, actually she shouted it. Everyone turned to Remy, including Chaos who took her eyes off of the road.  
  
"Um, maybe dat's not a good idea," he said and looked from Hope to Rogue and back to Chaos. Chaos snickered with evilness.  
  
"Yeah it is! So New Orleans it is," she said.  
  
"CHAOS!" Hope shouted from the back. Chaos turned back to the road and saw that she was going to hit a pick up truck with lots of chickens. She swerved the car, trying to miss it but it caused Shelby to be thrown back where she landed on Pietro. Pietro grabbed her waist quickly when Chaos swerved again to miss another car and Shelby squealed. Whether in fear or delight we don't know.  
  
After a couple of more swerves and close calls, the van was under control and everyone relaxed except for Pietro. Shelby had snuggled into him and was talking animatedly to Alex about the latest episode of Inuyasha, which he missed being in the hospital and all. Pietro was beginning to get uncomfortable with all her squirming and decided to get her off of him one way or another.  
  
Leaning in he began to whisper things in her ear. She cut off her words mid sentence with a gasp and her face turned bright red. She stood up and slapped him hard on the face and made her way to the back where she sat down next to Warren and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's-wrong-sweet-cheeks? Can't-handle-it?" Pietro called out with a laugh.  
  
"I feel so violated!" she shouted at him and hid her head in Warren's wings. His laughter filled the air.  
  
Rogue stood up and left Remy and Hope alone. She made her way to the front were Alex and Lance were. At her look Alex stood up and went over to sit with Regina who was painting her nails black. Rogue sat down beside Lance and he gave her a sideways glance. His sigh was heavy and the earth slightly rumbled beneath the van. He received glares from the whole bus.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked. Lance shrugged; he didn't want to talk about it. "We're on the run now because of what ya did! Ya need to be more careful and takin' those drugs is bad. They can hurt you in the long run. Ah've know you for a long time, and ah never would've expected that from you."  
  
Lance got fed up. "Well than maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do! Maybe you should butt out and mind your business," he snapped. Rogue glared at him and grabbed his arm, he flinched for a second and then he regretted it. He looked up and saw her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Ah would never hurt you on purpose," she said and stood up, going to the back and sitting with Pyro.  
  
Lance put his face in his hands. 'I'm such an asshole,' he thought to himself and sighed.  
  
Rogue sniffled and looked at Pyro through her peripheral vision. For a minute she decided to forget her problems and find out what was wrong with him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Pyro looked at her and gave her a sad smile. For a second she wished he was acting like his normal insane self.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it luv," he said. Rogue nodded; at times she could be in a room full of people and feel by herself. She tried to talk but he was drifting so she assumed he wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
"Ah understand," she said and leaned back. They both watched the others in the bus for a while.  
  
Remy and Hope were playing cards in the back, Hope was losing badly. The more she lost the angrier she got.  
  
"Why am I losing!" she shouted, Remy laughed.  
  
"Ma chere, ya picked da wrong person to play da game with," he said and laughed at her glare. She gave up and threw her cards down in defeat. Remy laughed and pulled her close to him. "Don't be sad. Remy will make it all better," he said and kissed her on the ear. She blushed and shoved him away slightly.  
  
"I don't think so Cajun, I like my purity," and with that she left to go talk to Chaos about New Orleans.  
  
Chaos on the other hand was driving furiously; partly because her main goal was to get away from Logan and partly because she had some kind of hardcore music playing (The Red Chord to be specific) no doubt fueling the madness. Her mind shifted through all the issues between them. Her nose turned red as she remembered all the memories she had of him and her, mostly yelling and screaming and physical pain.  
  
He had been her reason for escaping the institute. He had been why she hadn't wanted to stay. Grinding her teeth she muttered an explicative since she rarely cried. She wished that he hadn't shown up to ruin her fun but she didn't plan on allowing it to happen for long. Without knowing it, Chaos declared war on Logan and boy was he in for a ride. 


	14. Campfire

ok. no ones reviewing. BITCH...REVIEW!  
  
This is a pretty fluffly chapter. thought i'd mention. scitzy's chapter. yeahhh   
  
===========================================  
  
Shelby sat still next to Warren with her head still leaning into his wings. She was just about to fall asleep as something cold ran down her back slowly.  
  
  
  
"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled out and then looked up at a smirking Pietro.  
  
  
  
In his hand was a can of Sprite. And it looked nearly empty. Shelby's right eye just twitched and she looked up at Pietro calmly and set his shoes on fire. Then grabbed a towel as Pietro tried to stop his toes from getting burned off and relaxed when Pyro half way reached from the front seat and stopped it. He just glared at Shelby who just turned and continued to dry her now sticky back off. Pietro went back to sit on the floor and mummbled a couple of words sounding something like "Stupid bitch."  
  
  
  
Chaos tried to concentrate more on the road then on Logan and it was working much better now then before. But just then she let her mind wonder onto what Logan was doing right now.   
  
"I should have put sugar in his tank" she murmered to no on in particular.  
  
Pyro who was writing in a notebook, heard what she said, furrowed his brows, turned to her, "I'm coppin sort of worried Kay, yor 'aven't listened ter any music for 'bout an 'our." motioning towards the system. She looked at him and sighed. She loved music she couldn't live without it, and it didn't seem as thought she was healthy if she didn't have it playing. She turned the dial for the radio and caught Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. ::Too slow:: she thought. She changed it again and gasped loudly in delight--ACDC. She turned the music all the way up, alomst to deafening for anyone in the van that has never been to a concert. "IM ON THE HIIGGHHWAY TO HELLL!!!" she screamed cheerfully along as the sun started to set with firey colors.  
  
::mmmm firey::: Pyro dreamily thought and he stared at the sunset  
  
They needed to find someplace to stop soon. Dinner was needed badly after driving so long. Chaos found that out my a groaning Alex in her ear complaining about food.  
  
  
  
Warren got up from his seat next to Shelby and went back to sit with Regina, who was rather sleepy at the moment. She just looked up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Warren's face got a bit red. So Regina just cuddled into him more but stopped when she heard an "Aww How cute" from Hope who was playing cards with Remy again.   
  
Just then Remy laid down his hand and Hope groaned again.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
About an hour later they reached another roadside motel. This one actually looked better than the last one they stayed at before Nashville. Everyone began unloading their bookbags, leaving all other luggage in the car since it was just an overnight thing. Remy proceeded to check in when Shelby Hope and Rogue ran after him, and pulled him back and made Warren do it. WARREN WAS TRUSTWORTHY.   
  
"Two rooms..?" he put the money down on the desk infront of a 40something year old man, who lacked hair...and a clean wife-beater.  
  
"Sorry man, only 1 left." the man grinned. Warren raised an eyebrow and looked at the deserted parkinglot. "Your kidding right." he monotonously said.   
  
"You heard me. All those other rooms are victims of water damage." he pointed to a glass of water.  
  
"I know what water is." Warrens said sarcasticly as he thought for a moment. "Fine. one room it is." he took half the money sitting there as well as the key. When he walked out into the parkinglot, Chaos held her hands out as if waiting for him to throw her something.   
  
"One room." Mostly everyone got pissed, but then there were the few...like Remy Pyro Chaos and Regina who just grinned. Warren unlocked room 14, but had to kick the door in due to stickyness in the doorframe. The were greeted with a dusty room with two small twin beds, a very small bathroom, and an old tv. That was all. Everyoen groaned...adn tehn started agruing about the beds.   
  
Remy avoided it and went outside to smoke a cigarette, but ran into Hope who didn't even get in yet. "Hows the room?"  
  
"...bad." he replied. She looked in and sighed, "only two beds?"   
  
"Well.." he grinned "we could share..." she fought the blush and just answered with a "shut up." and then she sat against the wall next to the doorway. Regina and Chaos walked out looking happy, and then Regina spoke "Y'know..I bet this one room thing wouldnt be so bad,"   
  
"yeah...the whole two separate room thing was getting lame...it reminded me of the institute." Chaos replied. Remy looked at Hope and grinned madly, "See? Remy wasn't de only one who thought that idea was so bad..." he looked up at Regina and Chaos who were climbing into the van, "Where'r you two goin?"  
  
"We dont have enough food. Alex at it all. Gotta get mo--WHOA." Was Reginas loud reply as Chaos revved the engine. Remy and Hope watched as Regina practically fell out of the window as she was replying, when Chaos put the van in reversed and did 90. Remy and Hope could also hear the maniacal laugh from Chaos as she did dough-nuts and then finally pulled out onto the road. Both shook their heads...  
  
Regina got herself in and sent a glare of black scelera at Chaos who had a wicked grin on her face like she knew shew as in trouble. ::sigh, whats the point of yelling at her..she'll just do it again.:: Regina thought and for her safetly she ignored the whole thing, eyes changing back to normal. "I'm suprised this trip is so pg rated dude, I expected a whole lot more mess." Regina said as Kay flipped through the stations. "I'm suprised Remy hasn't nailed anyone yet." She blutly stated. Regina's eyes widened and she elbowed her.   
  
Chaos looked at her indignantly "..what?!"   
  
-------------------------  
  
A half hour after arrivign and already everyone was so fed up they were ready to leave. And so since the temperature was a good 76 degrees, some of them hung around the back of the motel where there was a small waistland area and made a fire. Shelby had just gotten out of the shower and put a towel on when she heard the door open and in came Pietro. The two ignored eachother while Shleby blowdried her hair and Pietro looked for some old sheet or something to sit on. They looked at eachother breifly after he found one and then he left.   
  
Shelby looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It wasn't a happy moment just now, but it was a start. The door opened again but this time Hope was the one who barged in the bathroom.   
  
"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?!" Shelby exclaimed. Hope sent her a glare. Shelby turned back to the mirror and curiousity got the best of her. "Something wrong Hope?"  
  
Hope spun around and didn't waist anytime in letting out what was on her mind. "ITS THAT DAMN CAJUN!!" she threw her hands in the air, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in the EXTREMELY small bathroom. "I don't know what the deal with him is!! One minutes its 'oh im so totally gonna flirt with Rogue.' and then the next 'oh now im gonna try and mess around with Hope.' AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THE DEAL WITH HIM AND CHAOS IS." she referred to this strange little connection the two have with the flirting and these little jokes they make no one had a clue about. Shelby just shook her head. "Maybe you should tlak to him?"  
  
Hope rolled her eyes at Shelby and said, "Right--and that would help...what...?"   
  
"Well, he'd know how you feel so he could stop the things he does. Thats atleast what I would do." she said simply wrapping the cord around the dryer. Hope's mouth dropped, "...I can't beleive you just said that."  
  
"Huh?" Shelby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"What YOU would do...BAH!! Then why haven't you talked to Pietro yet, huh?!" she stared her down with a mocking smile on.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Shelby walked out, kind of already knowing what was going on but not wanting to. Hope followed her close behind.   
  
"Pietro is always ragging on you. And your always on him, its SO obvious you two have a thing or soemthing." she said with a grin. Shelby sun around really fast with fire in her eyes, "I DO NOT!! And anyway he "rags" on everyone not just me, hes obnoxious like that theres no hope for him." she said as she took clothes from her bookbag out, "I need to change."  
  
"Yeah. sure. Keep tellin yourself that, but you knowwww its not the truuthhhhh." Hope replied as she walked out (slowly might I add)  
  
still grinning. Shelby went back into the bathroom rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Yet she knew as well that wasn't the truth. She did like Pietro and sometimes it almost seemed as if he liked her too...but that was only on a good day. She started getting dressed, but first, she locked the door.  
  
--------------------------  
  
About 2 hours later, everyone was crowded in the dark together around the blazing fire Pyro had created earlier. Chaos had brought back some food...but more liquor than food. She also, for better atmosphere, backed the van into the back with them, and playing music from it, and everyone (who had a specific taste)placed their music in the 5 disk changer, on random.  
  
Hope was still kind of angry, Remy had no idea why, and Shelby sometimes would catch Pietro staring at her, but he'd blush and turn away.   
  
Despite the drama though, there were the few that seemed happier than the others. Regina was curled up against Warren who was busy checking the news on whether the police were out for them becuase of Lance. Lance and Rogue seemed to be having a pretty animated conversation..maybe even flirting. Chaos and Pyro were experimenting with electrical fires (away from everyone else I might add), Alex was on his stomach writing a letter to his Hawaiian parents (usign the glow frmo his hand as light).   
  
Warren groaned as a small window in the screen flashed "LOW BATTERY". "Kayyyyyyy" he whined, "chargeee my batterrrryyyy" but when Chaos turned around, all she saw was Regina sit up and slam the laptop shut.   
  
"Uhh, nevermind?" Warren said tentatively. Chaos shrugged and turned her attention back to the separate fire with blueish wires sticking out of it. Regina snuggled back against Warren and looked up at his face smiling sweetly. He smiled back.   
  
But he couldn't take his eyes away from her this time.   
  
His smile faded into a gentle calming smile, knowing she couldnt tear away from his eyes as he looked deep into hers. He tightened his hold around her waist, bringing her closer to him so his wings could open and partially close around them, allowing some privacy. He brought his free hand to her face moving a stray lock of hair away.   
  
"Regina..your so beautiful..." he whispered low as he did so. She blushed as he stroked the side of her face, closing her eyes and marvelling in the soft touch. Opening her eyes again, she smiled -- letting him know she had wanted what he did. "I think your beautiful too." she whispered just as low, and makingthem both laugh softy and smile.   
  
A moment seemed an hour when he finally had kissed her--taking her all in like he had wanted for a while.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are they EVER going to come up for air?!" Hope asked no one in particular about 20 minutes later. No one really paid any attention to Regina or Warren, and no one really wanted to know what was going on under the wings. Chaos drank from a bottle of Bacardi Raz and when she finished she passed it over to Remy's outstretched hand saying, "If they dont Reginas gonna stun him with those little stunner needle things." Remy took the moment to chuckle and say, "What if he IS knocked out already?" and he took some of the alcohol down.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide at that question and Remy laughed some more. Conversation continued as it had before with the drinking and teh laughing and the absent-minded flirting.  
  
Lance and Rogue were messing aorund and laughing alot, drinking thanks to Regina and Chaos who convinced Warren they'd be fine. After some making fun of Pyro and Chaos they were silent for a moment. Lance decided break the silence with an "Hey, I'm..uh..sorry about goin all out on you earlier. Just kinda stressed out from Chaos almost attacking me for the arresting thing."  
  
Rogue looked over to him and smiled, "Its ahlraght, I wasn't really mad about that, kahnd of about the drug thang.." he frowned at the last thing she said. He really had no excuse for what he did...he did do it for a while but decided that silence was the answer for now. "Hey, look." He pointed towards Pyro who was making people with the flames. Remy and Chaos sat real close, drinking and telling Pyro what to do with the people he made, and then cracking up hard when he did it. Hope, was obviously getting frustrated as she got up and sulked back to the room.  
  
"What is it with her and Remy anyway." Lance asked.  
  
"Who, Hope or Chaos." Rogue answered confused. "Chaos."   
  
"MAKE HIM FUCK HER LIKE AN ANIMAL!!!" the both of them heard Chaos yell in the backround. (a few seconds) Remy and Chaos bursted out laughing. Rogue shook her head in a grin and remembered what she was gonna say.   
  
"Oh..Ah ment ta ask her about how they met...see Pyro and Remy said they didn't know her at all, but they actually did." She remembered old intentions. And then they got up and joined Chaos and Remy in they're obsene games involving fire people in certain positions, just so they could get more alcohol.   
  
"Bondage...Py..ro..." Remy slurred speech was getting worse. Pyro laughed maniacly and made the fire girl whip the fire man who had been tied up to a chair. Then the fire girl straddeled the fire man...then proceeded to push back and forth ontop as his mouth opened in silent orgasm.   
  
"Well that reminds Remy of a certain time..." he huskily/drunkingly said. Chaos pushed Remy down and...fell down with him, the both stayed on teh floor laughing crazy obviously wasted. Pyro stopped with the fire as soon as he heard some strange hushed giggling comming from the left where Warren and Regina were hidden under feathers, and then turned back to Chaos and Remy who were on the floor getting all clsoe and friendly, when she sat up, finished another bottle off and screamed, "Pyro!! give us more flaming porn!!" Remy remained on his back with his eyes wide open upon hearing that.  
  
"Flaming...porn?" Lance and Rogue asked together as Chaos slowly realized the way that sounded so wrong.. Pyro shrugged and made a large graphicimage of a guy that resembled giving anotehr guy a blowjob. Everyone started laughing insanely.   
  
Meanwhile--Pietro paid no attention to the drunks and stared at the fire seeming farther away than he really was from everyone. Shelby who was previously inside sleeping, sat up, yawned and watched Pietro. He looked back at her, only she didn't turn away. She smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I guess there is hope for him." she thought as she turned her sight back to the fire.  
  
-----------------------  
  
okay, it should have been posted sooner. apologies. and we might not update much sooner. sorry. apologies again. anyeay yeahh REVIEWWW 


	15. letters to an angela

Shout outs from DarkJadedRose some added stuff from PoisonedCHAOS:  
  
Krys Xanthina: Thanks man...lol we try.   
  
Aglaranna-I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy the contents of the story. We purposely denied getting over indulgent in our characters because we didn't FEEL like making this completely about us, it would have taken too long. I believe (or know) that the brief overview was enough to give everyone an idea of the characters. Chaos was obviously mentioned as having a relationship with Pyro and Remy and having been dragged to the insitute after being ill and that's where she met Rogue. Strike one. Shelby knew Chaos when she gave her a lift from the grocery store. Regina knew Chaos from a bookstore and Hope is Shelby's friend. Strike two, three and four, we mentioned all this in our presentations. Their personalities and characteristics were developed as you read on in the story and got to know them. I feel the need to address what you said because i honestly don't see where you're coming from with our writing being Juvenile, it's merely four people having fun. Maybe if you took the time out to check out our stories individually, you'll see the differences in our writing 'serious' fics and 'fun' fics and we're enjoying ourselves in this one and not worrying about perfection and while we love reviews, flames suck and maybe you don't think it is but this is definetly one. So if we're annoying you so much what I'm basically saying is...DON'T READ. I see the reasons why you think we need to work harder in our writing but from the way you shared it, it seems that you don't enjoy the story at all. So if it's bugging you, maybe you should find another OC fic to critisize, I don't hope to hear from you soon. (by the way, i put my name on top so you'd know who it is, no one else mentioned anything but me, they'll tell you whatever they feel like themselves)  
  
POISONEDCHAOS ADDS: well--you _were_ talking to me...and i know that becuase you only read 1 chap and didnt even try to read the rest of the 14 chapter fic. Thats the biggest problem I'm having with you right now. But since my good friend Jaded already said what pretty much needed to be said I'm just gonna sit back, smile and get to the point and ask you to take your 'acceptable' critism-ranting elsewhere and go fuck yourself. SO YOU CHECK IT YO!!   
  
DarkJadedRose continues--  
  
A-Rog: All right i'm going to read it now! Goodness, Hope you liked the MMM.  
  
A Pyro's Rage: Sorry that it was e-mailed to you, i don't know who did it but we don't want to get annoying, so i wanted to apologize. Remy is bad! We don't even know what he's gonna do yet when we get there.  
  
Bronwynne: I just wanted you to know that we all discussed your reviews and we love you! I'm so happy that you like it! *hugs*  
  
POISONEDCHAOS ADDS: ...tru dat...  
  
****okay anyway im done heres the chapter. Scitzy wrote the beginning-Jaded wrote the middle part-and Poisoned wrote the very end. Enjoy!!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Regina smiled brightly at Warren. He moved a stand of pure ink-black colored hair out of her face. Then smiled back. And both of them started to laugh as they heard Chaos' demand of more "flaming porn".  
  
  
  
"You know you're beautiful?" Warren said as he lightly traced his finger gracefully over her jaw in a loving way.  
  
  
  
Then more laughter was heard from a very drunk Chaos and a slightly less drunk Remy.  
  
"You know what...?" she giggled/said at the same time. "--YOUR REALLY HOT." and she bursted out laughing. What the hell was that.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hope was up in the hotel taking a walk around to cool off. Her feet making a 'squeak' sound as they hit the floor solidly. Water was still falling from the ceiling in some places even in the outdoor hallway. To her left was a small indent in the hallway in the center of the strip of rooms with vending machines. She decided to go in for something to eat. Taking her change out of her pocket she observed the venders..."What the..HOW OLD ARE THESE?"   
  
Crumbling candy bars and exploded soda cans graced ehr presence. She jammed her money back in her pocket and walked away mumbling angry thoughts. Not her night.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Chaos looked over at Shelby and then at Pietro, who were both blankly staring at the fire. Just not at the nice pictures Pyro took time and effort to create. She sat up more and whispered something into Remy's ear and then Pyro's. They both nodded back at her and Remy grinned. Pyro went back to controlling the fire and changed the figures to resemble Pietro and Shelby.  
  
  
  
The one that looked like Shelby was on the ground . . . naked with the other figure ontop of her. He also naked. As the Pietro character moved his hips back and forth Chaos and Remy started to add voice effects. Both changing their voices to sound more like Pietro's and Shelby's.  
  
  
  
"Oh Pietro...." Chaos moaned as Pyro continued to move the flames. Adding moans at the right time.  
  
  
  
Just then Pietro and Shelby noticed what was going on. Both of them blushed soemthing close to the color of tomatoes. Pietro jumped up and started screaming at everyone--not that anyone knew what he was even tlaknig about they were too busy cracking up. Shelby imedeatly stopped the 'entertainment' and quickly changed the flames back to the way it was before. Then she saw Pietro stomp away. She got up and unintentionally followed him to the only motel room they had.  
  
  
  
The door unwillingly opened with a stuck sound. She went inside and over to her things, avoiding Pietro, who was just on his way out again. And grabbed her notebook and CD player. After she placed her headset on and sat on the floor. She moved her finger gently over the volume nob, turned it up to a defening amount and pressed play. It was Good Charlotte's Young and the Hopeless. Notebook on her lap, Shelby took a pencil out of the rings and opened it up to a blank page.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Chaos and Remy were nowhere near something too close to sober yet and laughed on still. Pietro had run off before they could make any more figures.  
  
  
  
"Merde, Speedy needs ta l'ght'n up mor." Remy slurred out just loud enough to hear.  
  
  
  
Chaos nodded mockingly in agreement. Pyro went on making people out of the fire. This time it wasn't porn though. First it looked like a girl with short, slightly spikey hair. As he fixed it more it turned out to be the one and only Scarlet Witch. He also added in another firey figure.  
  
  
  
Soon it turned into a scene of Wanda and Pyro sitting in a restaurant. Eating through a plate of spagetti. They were both slurping one of the noodles up when the scene that happened was like Lady and the Tramp. They kissed through a noodle. (lol)  
  
  
  
Remy's hearty laugh brought him back to Earth. Literally. It had startled him and that made him make theflames change so that the one of Pyro fell face first into the suacy spagetti , and thus ending the kiss. Then the flames burst out and went back down while Pyro ate dirt.  
  
  
  
He sat back up and spit out the grass and whatever else that had ended up in his mouth. Remy sat up as well trying his best at holding up a passed out Chaos in his arms. Appearently he had been more tolerant of the alcohol then her, although she should have passed a long time before.  
  
Warren who was too busy with his attention on Regina...looked over for just a second, and ended up jumping up at the sight of Remy holding Chaos in way he probably would have been electricuted. "Whoa pal I'll take her." he said quickly as Regina began to pout.  
  
  
  
He moved her to his arms carefully so he didn't get zapped out anything. While Regina and Warren with Chaos walked back to the room, Remy followed..turned around almost fell and managed to get out, "Will y'turn owwww de carrr an' lock de fire?" Okay so maybe he hadn't been to much better.  
  
  
  
Pyro nodded absentmindely and then thought about it more but decided not to open his mouth. He turned the musci off and then the car. Then, was going to put out the fire...but only laid down next to it...feeling its heat and staring at the sky.  
  
Everyone made it into the extreme amounts of small motel room (with a little help from the sober people). Regina smugly helped Chaos into bed, who was talking in her sleep about her love for porn her face alighted with a grin. Warren followed quietly behind with Remy singing something about 'She bangs'. When everyone was comfortable, Regina asked where Pyro was, no answered probably because it didn't concern them where he was.   
  
Remy and Chaos were zonked out on one bed, while Pietro was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Hope (with a growlign stomache)and Shelby where in the other bed and Warren and Lance where lying on an extra mattress on the floor. Rogue and Regina where asleep on the sofa bed and Alex was curled up in an armchair. Every single inch of space on the floor was used up.   
  
****************  
  
Pyro had remained out in the clearing as the fire slowly died. Just thinking. He'd known Wanda for a while, since that day they fought the xmen for the first time. He had tried talking to her on several occasions, but she "didnt mingle with anyone working for a poor excuse for a father" to her. He had almost just walked out on Magneto just so Wanda would talk to him. He couldnt blame her for being angry...he himself had been institutionalized for his pyromania...and it didn't work too well obviously. But he knew what it was like thinking everyone hates you and only getting some meals some days and never any talk with anyone on the outside world. She had been having breakdowns.  
  
He'd have a breakdown thinking about her.  
  
After the thinking session, he wandered back into room, and into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat, his mind going back to Bayville. He sighed as he thought of how everyone was coming together, even the most impossible loves, and wondered when it would happen for him. He remembered that song that had been playing on the c.d. and wondered if maybe there was hope for him.  
  
All the girls minus Chaos had flirted with him and showed him at least some kind of interest but regardless of it all he couldn't find anything in them that would attract his attention like her. Not even Shelby, with the same love of fire, could top the girl that constantly roamed in his dreams. He slipped out of the bathroom and picked up the notepad and pen from under the sleeping Shelby's arms, making his way to the van where he popped in a c.d.   
  
(BANNGGG) the volume wasnt turned down last time used. "SONOFABITCH!" he screamed and struggled to turn it down. When it finally was at a good level, he sighed and kicked his feet up to the dashboard.   
  
An hour or two passed by, and Pyro was still staring at his notepad. Nothing had been written. He got fed up and just threw the damn thing and turned the music to Chaos' angry music just so he could scream along to something.   
  
He put in what he thought was Crises...but was actually Specimen, and the song was titled "Hex". Just for one moment he wanted something not reminding of his problems but that fucking song had to be played. SO what does Pyro do? He sets the cd on fire, watching it melt...and then realizing that--Chaos was going to kill him.   
  
Knock on the window. Pyro, frustrated, kicked the door open.   
  
"Pahro..(yawn)...whatr ya doin up this late. its lahk 4 in tha morning ya woke everyone up...well..mostly evahryone." Rogue looked back towards the open door. "Remy an' Chaos ah still dead passed out."  
  
"Rogue. Can I ask ya a question." he asked thoughtfully, actually being serious which is not Pyro-like at all. Rogue, still tired was taken aback by the sound of his voice. She hopped in and shut the door, also stretching her legs onto the dashboard.   
  
"Whats wrong.?" she asked smoothing out her white locks. He sighed and answered, "well...I have this, friend."   
  
::oh jeez. why didnt ah stay wit tha othas....ahh I hate these typa stories:: she took her feet off the dashboard and hugged her knees getting ready for a long ramble about whats been on his mind.  
  
"An' he s got this problem--" Pyro fidgeted with his pencil and bit his lip. He turned to Rogue who was obviously too tired for this and sighed, "Nevamind luv, you get so' a'that rest."   
  
(mental sigh of relief) "...Alraght Pyro." she opened the door and jumped out, turning back to him. "Ah'm sorry Pyro, Ah'm jes not one of them talkin types when it comes to--love." she turned away again grinning. Pyro, looking shocked dropped his stuff and leaned out of the car.   
  
"What ya tlakin bout?!" he pointed wondering where she knew that from. She simply turned around and smiled. "Well, I did absorb you, and it is probably an outdated peice of evidence..."  
  
Pyro just stared at her blankly not looking like he was comprehending.   
  
"..When ah was mesmerised an' all that...?"  
  
Still not comprehending.  
  
"WHEN AH RAN AROUND STEALIN EVAHRYONES MEMORIES AN' POWERS?!" she raised an eyebrow and took her glove off as if to demonstrate.   
  
"...."  
  
"...go ta sleep Allerdyce. Ya worry meh." she shook her head and stalked off. He watched her go inside and then shut the door. Leaning back with his hands behind his head, he listened to silence. The silence was deafening. Reaching over, he picked the notebook up and sighed.   
  
------- Hi. Its me..John..Pyro...the guy with the fire--the one you pushed over the bridge? Just incase you didn't remember me or anything. So--yeah, how are you getting along? I'm doing fine. Hanging here with Lance and Pietro. You remember Chaos..right? I dont know if you ever met her...well she planned all of this...I guess I thought it would be fun, but its not really when you realize there isnt much here for you like there is for everyone else.  
  
  
  
I don't want to bore you or anything...I'm suprised if you even read this far. Its funny, I can write these hit romance novels--but I'm so inept when it comes to the real thing. But heres to me trying.   
  
I don't know where to start, with you. I dont know who I am when I'm around any of these suddenly lovesick strangers, or when I realize I just might be lovesick myself. But now that I think so, I'm feelign more alone, than I ever have before. Christ I sometimes don't know when to blame you or just admit its the truth and god help me, I wish it wasnt. Why are you so perfect for me and I can't bring myself to beleive maybe thats just me hallucinating. But why do I do so much of it..? This empty feelings makign me feel like drowning slowly. I'm scared. I'm scared you'll hurt yourself from all this turmoil, I'm afraid I'll hurt myself by sending this letter to you. And I feel like crying becuase I know you wont read it. I'm sorry Wanda. I shouldn't be so...I dont even have the word for it... I'm sorry for never making sense and I know I'm wrong for feeling this way, I'm always so wrong.   
  
Your too beautiful for this world. I hope you feel more alone right now. I hope you feel more alone than you ever have before. And I'd say something mroe to you, but its four o'clock in the morning...would you beleive me if i did...?  
  
...John.-------  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ok well haha, sorry this was late, and thanks for the reviews. I do like criticism, honesty is good...since im, so honest all the tiem (haha..yeah). But only flame or whatever if you read the whole fucking fic...only then are you in a position to do so. Thanks guys. 


	16. Warren Drunk?

DJR: Yeay Reviews! Because u guys rock, I'ma sing you a song in my chapter. *ahem* I'ma cucumber; I'ma cucumber; I'ma cucumber; please don't take me to the pickle farm; yeah! Review and show us some sugah! **************************************************************************  
  
"GET UP EVERYBODY!" Regina shouted at the top of her lungs and stretched her body out after coming out of the shower. Chaos rolled over and ended up on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed and everyone looked at her crumpled form sitting on the floor, hair a mess and make up smeared. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was about to fall asleep again when Pyro, who had been up even before Regina, pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Don't think so luv, I wanna get outta here," he said and she stood on her feet while glaring at him. Remy rolled out of bed and rubbed his head while going into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Remin' Remy ta neva drink wit Chaos 'gain," he said, his sleep ridden voice causing him to speak weird.  
  
"Why are we moving so fast. Everythin's spinnin'..." Rogue sighed referring to the way everyone was struggling to find book bags and all that. She obviously never really drank before. Lance smiled, he was about to say something when everyone jumped as Remy let out a high pitched scream trying to resemble a girl being walked in on. Everyone previously not fully awake, including Chaos, was startled awake with the thought, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Regina ran into the bathroom, only to find the Cajun (who was currently in the shower) holding her panties in his hands and a grin on his face. "Black lace becomes ya Cherie," he said and Regina snatched her underwear away and flushed the toilet on her way out. Another scream was heard as Remy was drenched in ice cold water.  
  
"We have to hurry up you guys, we're supposed to be out of here by eleven," Shelby said and checked her watch. Chaos grabbed a towel and scratched her leg as she made her way into the bathroom. Everyone waited for her to come out screaming at the site of a naked Remy but after ten minutes their eyes were still glued to the door and only offhanded giggles and comments of 'I can't reach' and 'Remy what are you...don't!' were heard.  
  
'ZAAAAP'  
  
"AHH!!! RIEND'UN DIEUIL CHAOS!!!!!!!" was heard kind of muffled from behind the door. It was followed by a manic laughing from Chaos, some more cursing from Remy and the sound of a curtain rod falling. Apparently Remy had tripped over the small barrier between the floor and the shower when he touched the metal area of her body.  
  
Hope left with Pyro and they started taking luggage to the van. Ten minutes later Chaos and Remy came out, both drenched (Chaos with a dripping wet towel wrapped around her shoulder to cover metal parts and Remy trying to pull it off her) and grinning. Neither one looking at all tense when they had just showered together, though Remy did look shaky after being shocked.  
  
Pietro was next, he had just pulled off his pink boxers (originally red but faded) when the door was banged open and he was naked to face with Shelby who gave him a look of approval.  
  
"The manager said we can use the other bathrooms," she said and barely looked away from his *ahem* lower torso. She exited the bathroom with her shampoo and didn't notice the deep flush that crept into Pietro's light skin since she had been to busy staring elsewhere.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again.  
  
"Oh..yeah...nice underwear" she shouted and laughed as she shut the door again. He narrowed his eyes, opened the door halfway, leaning out shaking his fist and screeched.  
  
"GO-TO-HELL!!!"  
  
***  
  
Everyone was bathed, dressed and in the van where Chaos took a break and allowed Pyro to drive this time. Blink182's 'Miss You' played on the radio since the c.d. player suspiciously wasn't working. She sat in the back next to Remy. "Argh! I don't like this band. Not at all." she complained, looking to Remy who was now and then glancing at Hope who had sat all the way in the front.  
  
"You like her?" Chaos asked with a smirk after the silence lasted for a couple of minutes. Remy shrugged and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Remy loves lots o' girls Kay-belle," he said casually. Chaos shook her head and gave him a grin, her Smokey eyes filled with laugher and mischief.  
  
"I didn't ask if you loved her, I asked if you liked her," she said. Remy gave her a glare not liking where this was going.  
  
"What's da difference?" he asked. She stood up about to make her way to where Pyro sat alone but before she left she gave her explanation.  
  
"When it comes to you, you love and leave a lot of girls but you never liked them," she said and kept walking.  
  
"I liked you!" he called out and Chaos laughed.  
  
***  
  
*Shelby's body was beginning to slump to the side as the heat of the day settled into her bones. She got stopped from careening over the edge of the double seat when a body sat itself comfortably next to her. She opened her eyes and stared into blue ones.  
  
"You-have-the-scariest-eyes-I've-ever-seen!" Pietro commented. Shelby blinked and for a minute there was almost hurt. She had been born with her left eye being a gray/green color and her right eye a pale blue. Pietro smirked and leaned in close to her face. "They're awful sexy," he said normally. Her blonde eyebrow reached her hair line and she was about to talk when Pietro's finger covered her lips. "Don't talk, just kiss," he whispered and started to kiss her, his mouth was warm and sweet, tasting a little of the strawberry she had seen him bite into earlier.*  
  
"SHELBY-GET-THE-HELL-UP, YOU'RE-HOGGING-UP-ALL-THE-ROOM!" Pietro shouted at Shelby's sleeping form. He noticed her lips were puckered up and grinned when he figured what she was dreaming about. He leaned into her ear and opened his lips slightly before...shouting. "SHELBY!"  
  
Shelby sat up, startled and when she saw who it was that had ruined her dream she growled and set his pants on fire. Pietro started screaming until Rogue touched Shelby's cheek and took some of her power, drawing the fire into her system. Shelby started a little at the drain of power.  
  
"Good for ya Speedy, she was sleepin' ya asshole," Rogue said and shook her head at Pietro's meanness. Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.  
  
"Sorry," he said, not meaning it at all. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. When she didn't look at him he frowned. "You're-not-mad-at-me-are-you?" he asked and when she still didn't speak he took matters into his own hands. "Fine, but-you-asked-for-it!" he called out and started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" wheeze. "Stop!" She giggled as Pietro's fingers ran over her belly quickly and then he accidentally slipped up into her shirt. She sucked in her breath and looked into his eyes. It was like in her dream, but this time instead of kissing her. Pietro laughed nervously and pulled her shirt down and patted it in place.  
  
"I don't mess with virgins," he said playfully.  
  
"Who said I was?" she teased, Pietro cocked a brow.  
  
"Funny how so different we are," he said and looked at her through his lashes, trying to behave innocently. Shelby giggled and leaned into his side. He comfortably wrapped his arm around her waist. Rogue sighed and moved over to the other side alone after just witnessing the tickle fest and getting an idea of how Shelby feels since she had touched her.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was now sitting behind Hope listening to her c.d. player when she was shaken out of her reverie and greeted with twinkling brown eyes. Lance sat next to her and pulled the headphones off. She looked at him and he pulled her legs onto his lap.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date tonight," Lance said. Rogue blushed and Lance blushed and he started to stutter. "Um-uh, Re-Remy figured it would be fun for us all to go to a club, even Warren's going," he added, at that Rogue cocked a brow.  
  
"You serious?" she asked. Lance laughed at the look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"That's only cause Reggie's going," he said and Rogue nodded.  
  
"Ah'd love to be your date," she said and he smiled at her and went back to sit with Alex.  
  
"Well dude, what did she say?" Alex asked.  
  
"She said yeah," Lance said with a grin.  
  
"Awesome, that only leaves me," Alex said. Lance looked over at him.  
  
"No, Pyro's alone too," Lance said.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You could...always go with Pyro?" Lance said suggestively, winking at Alex. That earned him a punch in the arm.  
  
***  
  
Remy walked over to Hope and tapped her on her shoulder, she looked up with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, Remy coughed into his hand.  
  
"Wanna play some cards wit Remy?" he asked. Hope followed him to the back where they played spades for a little while. "Remy was wonderin' if ya wanted to accompany him to da club tonight," he said. Hope looked up but he looked so casual that she brushed it off as just a friendly thing.  
  
"Sure, I guess," she said and for the first time beat him at a game. "I WON! YEAY!" she shouted and for the first time in a long while she looked happy. Remy grinned.  
  
"Ya should smile more often cherie, it becomes ya," he said.  
  
***  
  
They had finally made it to New Orleans by dusk; they rented one room yet again, and was about to get ready to party. "Oh wow." Shelby marveled at the place. Remy sure knew how to pick them. It wasn't an extremely nice place--it was actually rather cheap, but it was remarkable.  
  
Some of the walls were made of stones with falling water, some covered in random antique mirrors, the maids in the old fashioned French "upstairs" maid costumes and butlers and all were dressed as mimes. Doors were covered in random things...seashells, masks, broken multicolored glass, sea glass. The place was a work of art. Even the couches were, all being hand sown from random colored velvet and side tables from welded old rusty chairs, and books stacked in piles.  
  
"Only in N'Orleans..." Rogue smiled looking to Remy who looked back grinning. They were proud to be from the stylish south. As everyone settled down, some going upstairs (using the fun house mirror elevators) (namely Alex, Lance, Rogue, Hope and Shelby) and unpacking for the next few days, and the rest (Remy, Warren, Regina, Chaos and Pyro) staying downstairs.  
  
Regina and Warren making last minute arrangements, Pyro admiring the random art hanging on walls and ceiling, Remy and Chaos slipping into the bar, made completely of fish tanks and black light respondent fish, unnoticed. But they didn't go for long.  
  
"Monsieur LeBeau!!!" a younger maid, probably 19, with large breasts and thin legs ran up to Remy. Suddenly several maids...ran up to Remy each trying to get his attention. Chaos turned and crossed her arms, Warren and Regina finally returning with some packets, stopped and shook their heads at the sight of Remy being suffocated.  
  
"KAY-BELLE!! ANGEL! HELP ME!!" he playfully screamed.  
  
Everyone turned their backs on him and proceeded into the elevator. Before the door closed, Regina waved a goodbye sweetly and Chaos just screamed, "GO TO HELL!" and Remy was left on his own.  
  
***  
  
Later on after picking the place to go (and when Remy was actually able to get upstairs without being tackled), the boys got ready first for going to the club that night and waited for the girls downstairs. The girls were dressed to go clubbin', even Chaos to an extent (although she refused to take off some of her chains, and piercings). They made their way to the club that Remy was talking about. Some salsa was playing and Regina's hips began to move to the beat on its own. She turned to Warren.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked, but much to her dismay he declined.  
  
"Um, maybe another time," he said lamely. Her smile was a bit strained but she nodded and made her way to a table. Remy grabbed Warren's arm.  
  
"What was dat about?" he asked and Warren sighed.  
  
"I danced with her before Rem, I almost had a heart attack," he said and Remy nodded with a grin.  
  
"Sounds like Remy's kinda gal," he teased as if to get Warren jealous.  
  
"Go ahead she's yours." Warren replied unexpectedly and monotonously. Remy  
  
raised an eye brow, looked at the excitedly jumping Regina and full heartedly laughed.  
  
They all sat at the table but Regina kept fidgeting. She looked to Chaos,  
  
"Wanna dance Kay???"  
  
"Fuck that. Shots first man." Chaos bluntly replied jerking a thumb towards towards the bar. Regina pouted; finally Pyro came to her rescue.  
  
"Come on luv, I'll dance with ya," he said and Regina squealed and she and Pyro made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"So what will ya be havin'," a waiter said.  
  
"Lemme get..." he looked around only to find most of them were actually  
  
minors. "Ahh damn it--."  
  
"SHOTS OF EVERYTHING!!!" Chaos screamed with a huge smile. Warren looked at  
  
her and his eyes narrowed. He was about to say something when she interrupted him, "and some whiskey for this fine young man."  
  
"No thank you. A coke is fine--"  
  
"With a rum twist!!" Chaos finished for him grinning.  
  
"WITHOUT twist," he said quickly narrowing his eyes and was surprised when  
  
no one asked for another one for Regina. Remy asked for some other kind of liquor, which they didn't have so he asked for several beers.  
  
After a couple of songs, Regina and Pyro came back. Her face was flushed and she grabbed the ice cold beer and took a long drink. Warren gave her a look of confusion. "You drink?" he asked.  
  
"On occasion," she said and took another long swallow.  
  
Chaos stood up immediately, "ON OCCASION?!?! PSHH!! You should have seen her in  
  
Florrsisigndf."  
  
Regina covered her mouth with her hand and explained, "Chaos was confused and disoriented, as she--OUCH YOU BITCH!!" Regina shook her hand off because Chaos had just bitten it. People sitting near them and walking around stopped and stared at the blushing Regina for her outburst.  
  
"Anybody-wanna-dance?" Pietro asked. Both Shelby and Regina shouted 'me' and Pietro grinned. "I-don't-mind-a-threesome," he said wickedly. Regina and Shelby rolled their eyes and all three went to the dance floor where Pietro thought he was the pimp with two girls grinding on him.  
  
Warren watched all this and he got a little jealous at how easily Regina blended into the party scene. He had not known that side of her before.  
  
"MMYY SHAROONNNAA!!!" he heard her scream along with the bizarrely picked  
  
out music. She was all over the place. For a brief moment he was contemplating throwing something at her for the hell of it, but shook the thought off.  
  
Chaos leaned into Remy, pointing to Warren. He looked at Chaos, Warren and  
  
then Chaos again grinning like mad.  
  
"He needs to loosen up," she said and almost started to laugh when Remy poured some of his whiskey into Warren's cup. Warren took a sip and looked at the cup, his eyes narrowed at Remy.  
  
"LeBeau." he stated. Chaos started cracking up.  
  
Remy cooley, just leaned back and said, "you really need ta loosen up mon ami." then he pointed at Regina. "Y'see her? She knows 'ow to have fun."  
  
"--and who do you expect is going to drive the rest of us home," Warren asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Details, details." Chaos waved it off. "We're on vacation, and you should be actin' more like it." she explained, Remy nodding. "Anyway--" she continued. "Remy looks like he might be getting a little lonely...I suggest you make it look like your taken by Reggie over there..or.." she nudged Remy. He looked at her confusedly and then got the hint.  
  
"OH WARREN!!! YOUR SOO SEXY!! REMY WANTS YOU BADD!!!" Remy screamed and lunged for Warren but ended up on his face when Warren took the last minute to jump up. Chaos had begun laughing unbelievably hard as Warren took a step back since Remy caused a scene, making everyone around them turn towards them in disgust. He was on his hands and knees in a seductive pose and purring loudly, "Come to me, Warren, Remy knows you feel it too!!!" and Warren just walked away real fast, leaving Chaos and Remy howling in laughter.  
  
Not knowing where else to go, he aimed for the exit to breath.  
  
"HEY!!Where ya goin' handsome!!" Regina said, appearing out of NO WHERE, and playfully grabbed him, "I knew you'd eventually wanna dance. No one can resist my charms!" he looked back to Chaos and Remy who held their glasses up as a toast. He just death glared them and turned back to Regina who was momentarily insane.  
  
***  
  
Rogue, Hope, Lance and Alex sat at the opposite end of the table and after witnessing all this, had nothing to say. Lance looked across the table at Rogue and took note on how pretty she looked. Still the same makeup, but the shirt was tight and dark velvet green with a thigh high black skirt, a pair of fishnet stockings she borrowed from Chaos and the same boots she always  
  
wore. She had quite a nice figure.  
  
"Hey Rogue. You look nice." he managed to say. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He hadn't meant to.  
  
She looked at him momentarily and blushed, "uhh thanks."  
  
Alex, who had been sitting next to Lance the entire time, got up and pushed  
  
the kid. "Dude, ask her to dance mann." he whispered quietly and left.  
  
Lance turned around and called out to him, "Where are YOU going?"  
  
Alex turned around and yelled back. "I do not dance. ESPECIALLY when there's  
  
an arcade next door," he added and left.  
  
Lance was left alone with Rogue and Hope. "Wanna dance?" he asked. Rogue shifted nervously. He knew what she was worried about. He assured, "Its okay Rogue. We don't have to join the huge orgy over there (Rogue giggled). We can dance right here if you want to, or over by the edge." She smiled and they got up, walking over to a not so crowded area.  
  
Hope looked over to Remy and Chaos who had definitely been having a good time on their own. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Pyro walked over and took a seat after dancing with some girl he met at the bar a half hour ago.  
  
"'Ey sheila. Why aren't ya out with the rest o' them?" he wiped his forehead off with a napkin. She just looked back at Remy. "Oh," he finished.  
  
There was silence (not including the intense beat of the music, or the chatter of people filling the room). Hope just couldn't deal too much more.  
  
"I don't understand," she began, catching Pyro's attention. "What is it with those two? Its like, sometimes he really likes Rogue. Then he really likes Chaos, and sometimes I get signals when it comes to me...but I just don't get it." she finished her eyes not leaving the two people down the table laughing and drinking. Pyro thought for a moment.  
  
"Did he ever tell ya how they met?" he asked her. Hope looked back at Pyro and shook her head. "Well..." he began, "maybe one of these nights you should ask 'im." he said as he put an arm around her in comfort.  
  
"Iguess..."  
  
"But until then, you and I are gonna dance the night away!!" and he pulled her up and dragged her over to the dance floor where Warren was just leaving.  
  
"Ohh c'mon!!" Regina pleaded, "just one more song..." she begged.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't I'm dizzy and your hyper to hell Reg, I promise I'll dance with you later...okay?" she slowly let go of his arm.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. Suddenly Shelby bounced over and took Regina's hand.  
  
"C'mon!! I requested 'Crawling'!!!"  
  
" I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" and suddenly she was happy again. She ran away leaving Warren slightly confused.  
  
"Alright then," he trailed off.  
  
He walked over to the table, meeting eyes with a mischievous looking Remy and Chaos. "What are you two up to..?" he asked at the suspicious looking couple. He took a sip of his soda and had a very hard time swallowing it (because it was straight out Everclear).  
  
"What..?! Where the hell did my soda go, this is horrible!!!" he made a face and narrowed his eyes at the two others who were trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"If you finish that glass..." Chaos started. Remy finished, "We'll leave  
  
y'lone--f'good."  
  
The two of them folded hands on the table trying to look as professional as they could get. Warren thought about it for a moment. What he didn't know was Chaos had slipped some cough medicine in it (she knew she'd be using it--so she took from Regina...who was the nursing major in college) so it made him even MORE loopy.  
  
After Warren had finished his drink everything slowly went downhill from there, Chaos and Remy, who had been sitting and drinking all night, decided to get up and go dancing, only to be stalled by Regina, and everyone else who had to sit down for a second. 3 hours of straight dancing was taking toll and she was sobering up. Everyone else was just tired.  
  
She smiled until she saw Warren turn around, smile and say something along  
  
the lines of, "Heyyy seexxxyyy..." he laughed and grabbed her waist. Smelling the booze on him, she turned to the culprits.  
  
"REMY!" she shouted and Chaos started rolling. Tears ran down her face at  
  
the look on Regina's face.  
  
"What?! Don't tell Remy you mad Cherie, Remy did ya a favor," he said grinning. Regina rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh at Warren's drunken grin. He held up his 'coke' and made a toast.  
  
"To the road trip!" he slurred and the other's held up their beer bottles and drank to it, still laughing at Warren's demise. Remy grabbed Hope's hand and they made their way to the dance floor. Pietro grabbed Shelby's and Lance and Alex were dancing up on a blushing Rogue. That left Chaos, Regina and Warren who were sitting at the table, Chaos and Regina just slightly  
  
tipsy and Warren sadly going insane, his wings free and knocked everything  
  
over in sight.  
  
"You know," he said to Regina as his face became serious. "I think I want to fuck now."  
  
Chaos busted out laughing while Regina's eyes went wide at what he just said, almost making her choke on her drink. "WHAT?! Chaos what the hell did you force down this mans throat!?!"  
  
He waved her off, "I said; I think I want that dance now."  
  
"Oh.." she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want you falling flat on your face out there."  
  
"Yeah, come on damn it!" he said and pulled her onto the floor. Eventually Remy, noticing Chaos was alone pulled her out to the floor and got her to do a little dancing herself, even if this wasn't her style of music. Hope stepped back as Remy and Chaos went at it, dancing like maniacs and laughing so drunkenly.  
  
Regina stepped back in shock as Warren started to dance with her wantonly, completely opposite of their last date, putting on a show for everyone. He was taking her by the waist holding her hard against him as they practically melted together on the floor. He touched and stroked her in places that made even HER blush. Whispering crazy things as they danced closer than anyone else she had with that night. It seemed even MORE close sing his wings were in a way surrounding.  
  
She noticed the girls step back to check him out and it irritated her. She left him on the dance floor alone for a second and went to grab a Jack Daniels to wear the stress off, but while she was tossing it back she saw that a particular girl was dancing all up on her man, and that she was touching places better left untouched. Angrily she walked over to Remy and Chaos who had stopped dancing as they saw her fuming. She pointed over to Warren and the other girl. Chaos followed to where she was pointing and folded her arms in an evil smirk.  
  
"You wanna take her or should I put on the show." she asked even if she knew the answer already. Regina bit her lip and shook her head, "No. I got it." leaving Remy and Chaos in anticipation while she walked over and tapped the girl on her shoulder.  
  
"I think you need to back off," she said when the girl turned around. The girl gave her an up and down look and snorted and continued to dance with Warren provocatively. "You asked for it bitch!" Regina pulled her hair back, making the girl move backwards in pain, as her fist flew and landed on the girls jaw. Everyone who noticed, backed off and crowded around for the  
  
fight.  
  
"You stupid whore!!" the blonde screamed in her high pitched voice, calling out a war and started to fight back.  
  
Eventually they ended up getting kicked out by the manager. Regina's hair was a mess and she had a cut on her cheek but the girl was worse off then she was with a broken nose and lying on the floor. "LA PROXIMA VEZ TE ROMPO LA CARA!" {Next time I'll break your face!}  
  
Chaos ran outside and grinned at the unconscious girl. She tsked tsked her before following Regina. They spent 20 minutes actually trying to get there and then 20 more minutes trying to figure out the elevator before Chaos screamed, "FUCK THIS IM USIN THE STAIRS!!"  
  
On the way up, Regina stopped to take off her heels. "God I loved onight...despite how that bitch made me flip and get kicked out."  
  
"We could have gotten arrested...actually fuck, no YOU could have gotten  
  
arrested. For once I'm an innocent bystander!" Chaos proudly stated with a slur still in her voice. Regina laughed.  
  
"Kay shut up."  
  
Both made it into the hotel room. Regina waited for Warren to come in any second but he didn't show up until early morning on Remy's arm. The others, dead tired were laughing at his blabber.  
  
"Well, then I...and...you know and we...did..yeahhh." Warren ranted. Regina looked at him and started to laugh, her irritation disappearing; she gave him her spot on the sofa and slept on the mattress with Pyro. Everyone was settled in before Chaos spoke what they were all thinking.  
  
"When he wakes up tomorrow...we're all gonna fucking die."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Yeay! You read this far, here's another song sung by everyone's favorite Pyromaniac  
  
Pyro: *ahem* I'm just a boy...a boy is what I am! I have really red hair! I'm just a bo-o-oy, a boy...  
  
Review! 


	17. Warren wakes

Chaos: . . . . . .  
  
She sits on a bench in the middle of the city dressed in her normal style,   
  
but much more revealing. Her normal pair of pants was replaced with a   
  
leather mini skirt and thight-high fishnets. A hook belt holding all the   
  
normal chains she normally wore. Her top, replaced with a corset style top,   
  
leather as well with dark red drawstring thing going up the front. Needless   
  
to say she looked sex starved and cool. Her perfectly made up face wickedly   
  
smirked as she relaxes and lays across the bench  
  
"Oh my god..it is SOOO hot out here" she moans and brushes the slightly   
  
messy hair out of her face dramatically as the twighlight of the night   
  
slowly turns black abyss. Men all over stop and stare and women scoff and   
  
whisper. Suddenly, a motorcycle pulls up and the man slowly gets off. She   
  
licks her lips and smiled approvingly as he takes his helmet off, revealing   
  
his shaggy dark blue hair and roughly shaved face. Wearing his loose fitting   
  
jeans and a leather biker studded chained up jacket he leaned on his bike   
  
smirking at her as she sat up straight, crossing her long slender legs,   
  
exposing some oh her upper thigh making him feel a little more...ahem   
  
bothered than before. It was a good thing his jeans were LOOSE fitting.  
  
"Waitin aroun' for somethin darlin?" he asked in his deep raspy voice, a   
  
grin slowly widening as she folded her arms. In a seductive tone, weakly   
  
claiming to be innocent, she said, "Mama told me not to talk to strangers."   
  
and smiled.  
  
He chuckled, look away for a second and said, "We both know you never had a   
  
mama darlin, dont you play that game." and he looked back, peircing her with   
  
his eyes. Suddenly she felt weak to his gaze, weaker than she was ever with   
  
a man. She felt flushed and couldnt stare back she turned away, making him   
  
sense her shame in defeat. He knew what he was doing to her and he knew she   
  
liked it.  
  
"C'mon. We're goin for a ride." he said without any emotion as he got back   
  
on his bike. Before she could say anything he grinned at her, laying the   
  
worst temptation she ever experienced before. Sighing and feeling a little   
  
nervous, she tentatively got on and straddled the bike, making the leather   
  
skirt ride up far past the fishnet than ever, to a height making anyone   
  
watching suddenly hot and heavy. That turned her on.  
  
He reached from behind him and put his fingerless-gloved hand on her thigh,   
  
stroking it so shed move closer to him, rubbing the inside on her legs   
  
against him and then her made her tighten her grip. He'd give anyhting to   
  
see how she must have looked right now.  
  
--20 minutes later after speeding down highways and through the city, 20   
  
minutes of feeling the sting from the air whipping against her skin and   
  
hearing the wind through the many small steel hoops covering her ears, they   
  
had finally arrived at some bar, where he took her hand and dragged her to   
  
some mysterious second floor which more than conveniently had existed, and   
  
opened the door and leaded her into a balck room, lit with candles all   
  
over...but more importantly there was a queen sized bed, covered in black   
  
silk laying in the middle of the room. While she was taking this all in, he   
  
slammed the door shut and threw her onto the bed and jumped on it himself   
  
laying abruptly ontop of her.  
  
He grinned at her confusion as he spread her legs and stroked her, smelling   
  
the distinct scent of a woman's arousal and desire. She closed her eyes and   
  
basked in this pleasure, soft moans escaping her lips unvoluntarilly. He   
  
leaned in closer whispering in her ear huskily, starting to get rough a   
  
little more. "Do you have any fuckin idea what I want to do to you...?"  
  
She smiled, and let out a moan as in response.  
  
He leaned back watching her response to all his movements before leaning in   
  
as if he was going to kiss her hard, by now both of them were breathing the   
  
same air. She leaned in to feel his lips on hers, he arched his neck back   
  
avoiding and teasing. He chuckled lowly and grinned, "I want you so bad..."   
  
he whispered. She moaned again as he was getting rougher with the touching,   
  
stroking harder and harder.  
  
"I want to kill you." was the answer to the question.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped. The black room turned suddenly bright, the   
  
wieght ontop of her was gone and she felt cold. "What?" she asked confused   
  
and a hint of anger at the sudden interuption of her pleasure.  
  
"Chaos I am going to fucking kill you!!!!!" a much different voice yelled   
  
and she opened her eyes to a white bed, a beige room and several people   
  
ether laughing, talking, or just waking up. She sat up, very pissed off.   
  
That whole scene was a dream, AND A DAMN GOOD DREAM AT THAT. Warren had   
  
ruined it.  
  
"What the fuck Warren!?" Chaos screamed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She   
  
stared at him for a moment while he paced the room holding his head in a   
  
headache.  
  
"Shouldnt have slipped him that cough syrup, KayKay." Regina teased. She and   
  
Rogue stood next to her grinning. Chaos narrowed her eyes, sparked, and took   
  
a swipe at Regina, who jumped back. Hope and Pyro laid cracking up on the   
  
floor while Remy lit up his cigarette next to the window, smiling himself   
  
and being a wallflower. Pietro and Shelby were the ones missing, probably   
  
out getting breakfast...or lunch, since it was 12:30.  
  
"I cant beleive you did that! Not only do I have a massive headache...!"   
  
Warren began, "But I can't feel my wings, I probably made a fool of myself,   
  
AND--THE CAR HAS A TICKET ON IT!" he stopped and slammed his fist on her   
  
bed, "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE A TICKET CHAOS?!"  
  
Narrowing her eyes and not ready to deal with this, said, "Can I take three   
  
guesses?"  
  
Warren who didn't feel like dealing with HER, just clenched his teeth and   
  
shook his head and was about to say something, but Chaos interupted him.  
  
"And what about Remy, Warren!!" She shot back, jumping from the bed. "He was   
  
in on this too!!!" she pointed to Remy who dropped his cigarette. For a   
  
second, all eyes were on him. He stood straight up, real professional like,   
  
cleared his throat about to make an explanation, or apology....and jumped   
  
out the window. Without a word. Hope gasped as she got up from the floor to   
  
see if he was alrgiht. She leaned out the window to see Remy, on a lower   
  
roof, running across, turning around breifly to smile and wave to the   
  
stunned Hope, and then jump off THAT roof and out of site.  
  
Everyone else was stunned. Alex and Lance, looked at the door, then   
  
eachother..grabbing skateboards and leaving to avoid a lightning storm and   
  
being hit in the face with feathers. Lance before leaving grabbed Rogues   
  
[gloved] hand and made her follow. After the silence was over, Warren turned   
  
to Chaos and simply said, "I just cannot beleive you did that." and he   
  
started looking for his coat to get out. Regina stepped up.  
  
"Warren, c'mon lighten up they didn't mean--"  
  
"AND YOU!!" he pointed at her the moment she spoke, anger in his eyes, "You   
  
had to go and get into a fight?! What the hell was that?!!?" Regina stood   
  
still, as if her hand caught in the cookie jar ::how did he remember   
  
that?!!:: she thought.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Chaos violently sparked and she pulled at her hair.   
  
She stepped towards him, electric flares reaching far from her body making   
  
him step back. "YOU ARE NOT OUR PARENT. So dont YOU go all fatherly on us. I   
  
am an adult, just -- like -- you." she ended with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said walking out the door, "And when do you expect to start   
  
acting like it, huh KAY?! This trip is bringin us trouble. And now that   
  
theres a ticket on our ass...to a car we STOLE and now that the girl Regina   
  
beat the fuck out of probably knows us, we can be damn sure this trip of   
  
yours will end soon. Congratulations, youve proved Logan right.   
  
Responsibility is not your fucking dish." and he slammed the door. Stomps   
  
could be heard all the way down to the elevator.  
  
Regina looked at Chaos, sighed and ran out the door herself to follow   
  
Warren...even if she WAS only in her pjs..which was pink/orange floral   
  
patterned long shorts and a wife beater. She padded down the hall...passing   
  
people and maids and all that who were staring, since she probably shouldnt   
  
have just been wearing THAT.  
  
"Warren..?" she called out. From behind a corner she could hear an elevator   
  
make the DING! sound meaning someone was getting on...  
  
(she runs into Shelby and Pietro [literally] who turned the corner the same   
  
time she did)  
  
..or is getting off.  
  
"Whoa..hey." she said casually, smoothing out her hair. "Have you guys seen   
  
Warren..anywhere..?" she asked, a tinge of nervousness to her voice. Pietro   
  
and Shelby looked at eachother and Pietro shook his head, and Shelby spoke   
  
up, "No..but we DID see Lance and Alex going out when we were comming in."   
  
Regina then groaned and proceeded to pass them and take the elevator   
  
downstairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shelby asked no one in particular...even if   
  
Pietro was standing right next to her. "I dont know," he answered with a   
  
laugh in his voice, sparking Shelby's curiosity.  
  
"Hmm. Whats so funny." she said looking at him weird. Pietro just sighed and   
  
grinned crazy, "She is definetly not wearing a bra." and he started laughing   
  
at the sight of her face turning red in disgust. She hit him, "Stop being   
  
such a dog!"  
  
Meanwhile, Regina waited for the elevator box to come down, and when it   
  
opened, it so happened Warren was in it. A look of confusion painted her   
  
face and then dissappeared when he said, "accidentally pressed the up   
  
button."  
  
She stepped in and the door closed. Both stood silently until Regina, random   
  
and spontaneously slammed the emergency switch, shutting that elevator shaft   
  
off. Warren shook his head in disbeleif and turned to her, only to see her   
  
staring at HERSELF in the funhouse mirror thing.  
  
"Whats wrong with you..?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I forgot to change!" she whined and massaged her temples. Warren shook his   
  
head and sighed, "Anyway, whatd you do that for?" he asked pointing to the   
  
switch. She looked a the switch and immediatly her pouting sad face turned   
  
to cheer, "Oh yeah! I came to find you!" she said, "You shouldn't have said   
  
that to Chaos shes pretty upset." she said quietly, as she leaned against   
  
the back wall and slid to the floor.  
  
"Regina, she is irresponsable--"  
  
"It didn't bother you before!!" she resoned back. He stood still, zoned out   
  
for a second. He came back and was going to retaliate, when she asked   
  
quickly, "Is this bothering you like you think it is...? Or is it just the   
  
fact both she and Remy got you drunk against your will."  
  
He sighed and sat down across from her in the same fashion as she had. The   
  
two sat in silence for a few moments, as the lights inside began to flicker.   
  
Warren chuckled for the first time all day, and it helped releive the   
  
tension. "I can only guess why that light is acting up like that...is she   
  
that upset?"  
  
"That or shes in the shower with Remy again--" Regina replied, "Although I   
  
dont see how thats possible since we just witnessed him taking a dive out   
  
the window..."  
  
And after a second, both bursted out laughing.  
  
"We have the weirdest friends..." he managed to get out. Regina smirked and   
  
added to that, while leaning foreward to him, taking his hand and rubbing it   
  
with hers in a massaging way, "Well, we wouldnt have them if it werent for   
  
this trip..."  
  
His smile faded and he sighed..again. He looked up at her smiling face. and   
  
he smiled himself. "I guess I should apologise." he said in a sarcastic   
  
whiney way that made her smile even more" ...but only if she apologises for   
  
drugging me up."  
  
"Im sure she will."  
  
(another few minutes of silence and she moves to his side leangin against a   
  
wing)  
  
"So..." he began, "...what was it you and that other girl were fighting   
  
about..?" he asked. She wide-eyed him and laughingly said in disbeleif,   
  
"You..dont remember?!". Warren shook his head. She tried to find words to   
  
explain it.  
  
"Well, you were dancing like a maniac--(cue Warren groaning and covering his   
  
eyes with his hands)--NO! no you were dancing well for   
  
someone..uh...out-of-it. Even Remy and Chaos stopped to watch you, and those   
  
two are something not describable. So anyway.." she swallowed, "This girl--I   
  
dont know her name but she was around for a while...blonde, perfect, barely   
  
wearing anything--"  
  
he chuckled,"Oh yeah! And you were MUCH more clad in clothing, right?"  
  
"Shut up!" she playfully pushed him, "its not polite to interrupt!"  
  
"Sorry." (silence)  
  
She made a 'hmph' sound and acted indignant with her head held high. Hwe   
  
laughed and she resumed, "So, yeah. I went to the table for   
  
some...uh..coke.. (he raises his eyebrow at her) yeahh..ANYWAY I come back   
  
and this chicks like all over you, when obviously you were with me!!" she   
  
looked away--a blush comming on from the way she emphasized 'with ME'.  
  
"So i kinda got jealous and told her to back off. This little witch just,   
  
ignores me and stuff so I gave her what she had comming to her." she said   
  
matter-of-factly. He shook his head with a grin on looking away from her,   
  
actually looking across the small room to the fun mirror, distorting their   
  
images making them both look rediculous.  
  
"I can't beleive you didnt remember that." She said with a thoughtful face   
  
on. He turned to her and said, "Want to know a secret?". She, confused,   
  
nodded. He leaned in and whispered, "I actually knew all along--" he   
  
chuckled as her face turned horrified, "--I just wanted to hear you tell me   
  
the story yourself..." and he leaned back folding his arms with a wicked   
  
grin on.  
  
She turn to him and pushed him on his side yelling, "I CANT BELEIVE YOU DID   
  
THAT!!" he just stayed on the floor roaring in laughter as she shook her   
  
head violently as he tried to get up and embrace her.  
  
"No!! Get away from me!!" she playfully demanded as she tried to push him   
  
away. They wrestled on the floor of the elevator for a few more minutes   
  
before he was actually able to pin her down (and it didnt seem such an easy   
  
task). He kissed her, making her stop fighting and the two looked at   
  
eachother for a minute before he let her go. She fixed her shirt and reached   
  
for the emergency stop switch. "I guess we could--" immediatly he snatched   
  
her hand putting it on his mouth, him kissing and making her blush, adding a   
  
rosy tint to her tan, darkly colored features. He placed her hand away from   
  
his mouth on the side of his face saying, "I have a better idea."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Flash way back just as Regina left the room to find Warren:  
  
Regina shut the door behind and Chaos stood still in anger. "I cant beleive   
  
he just said that to me" she said through her clenched teeth. Standing in   
  
her oversized black Slayer tee and black nylon shorts.  
  
Pyro and Hope, unknowing what to do, just looked at eachother and tried   
  
their best at thinking of something to say.  
  
"I cant beleive she ran out wearing THAT!" Hope said, to break the silence.   
  
Suddenly, a cell phone rang to the tone of Enter Sandman (metallica).  
  
"Uh..luv, cells ringin." Pyro said with a worried voice. Chaos, who was   
  
standing still, zoned a little, snapped out of it and reached in her bag on   
  
the other side of the bed for her cell.  
  
"Who wants what." she said blankly. "Err. Here Hope. For you." she tossed a   
  
confused Hope the phone and went into the semi-big bathroom with Pyro   
  
following.  
  
"Hello?" Hope tentatively greeted whoever.  
  
"Ah, Chere, Remy's be in a cafe down de street to de left. Meet Remy there?"   
  
a deep voice requested.  
  
"Umm..okay.." and then she hung up. "Chaos??" she called out. She listened   
  
for a moment. She heard Pyro talk for a moment and then Chaos. They were in   
  
the bathroom, ::oh common, does she have to shower with EVERYONE?!::   
  
"Chaos?" she knocked on the door. Pyro opened it and she was met with the   
  
view of not Pyro and Chaos in a towel or anything, but both still dressed   
  
and Chaos taking off the makeup she left on and her jewelery so she could   
  
take a shower.  
  
"I'm going out. Remy asked me to meet him." she stated as if she wanted   
  
Chaos to get jealous or anything. When she expected/wanted Chaos to throw   
  
her a dirty look or lash out...she just kept on in the mirror and simply   
  
said, "Tell him to pick me up some Everclear."  
  
"Everclear?" Hope repeated unsure of what exactly that was. Chaos looked at   
  
her with her raised peirced eyebrow, "Everclear..? its a certain type--" she   
  
gave up explaining at the site of Hopes misunderstanding face. "--ahh fuck   
  
it just tell him, he'll know what I'm tlaking about." she finished up and   
  
looked back at Hope who was staring at Chaos' unmade face. She looked   
  
completely different. Realizing she was gawking, she shook it off and left.  
  
Pyro and Chaos looked at eachother and snickered. "Didn't expect her to know   
  
anyhtign about alcohol. Don't know why I bothered." he nodded and folded his   
  
arms.  
  
"so 'ow long do ya think Warren'll be mad?" he asked casually. She shut her   
  
eyes and shuddered in anger. Since they were in such a place more metallic   
  
than the main room, sparks flying off reached the lights, interuppting the   
  
electric flow of the hotel and making all lights flicker.  
  
"Well--it wont be that bad." he reasoned, "Atleast Regina'll calm the bloat   
  
dan. Don worry ta much 'bout it." he walked out and shut the door so she   
  
could shower, giving her a last comforting smile.  
  
He walked in the bedroom to see Pietro and Shelby making out on one of the   
  
beds.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!! THE TWO A'YOU SHOULD BE SHOT ON SAGHT!!" he threw his hands   
  
up yelling startling the two of them interrupting...their..fun.  
  
"Pyro..we tought no one was..uh.." Shelby gulped quickly moving over so not   
  
too be as close as before. Pietro finished the thought, definetly not as   
  
nervous if anything, annoyed to hell.  
  
"We thought this place was empty...now, do you mind?" he asked bluntly.   
  
Shelby jabbed Pietro in the ribs making him loose breath. "Sorry Pyro we   
  
didn't mean for anyone to be here, we thought everyone went out or   
  
something.."  
  
"Yeah well, congrats, with that act, ya can clear a resturant out." he shook   
  
his head and left, leaving Pietro and Shelby snickering to themselves until   
  
the door slammed, and then they bursted out laughing.  
  
"I liked the face he had on." Shelby stated still giggling. Pietro made her   
  
scoot back over when he tried to kiss her again. She stopped him and and   
  
said, "Uhh, Pietro could we like, tlak for a second?"  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow and moved a little aways. "Oh..ok. lets talk?" he   
  
said unsure of what that ment. Shelby looked at the ground and asked, "do   
  
you like me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said--"  
  
"No-no-i-heard-you...yeah-sure i-do." he answered a little nervous. "I   
  
think-I-started-really liking-you when-we-made-that-truce-thing-back-in   
  
Nashville."  
  
She face brightened a good amount, she was extremely happy but tried to hide   
  
it. "REALLY? oh..uh..I mean, cool."  
  
(silence for a few moments)  
  
"...that-was-slick." he teased. She laughed and pushed him. "Shut up!" and   
  
they laughed. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap. "Do you like me..?"   
  
he asked in almost a whisper. She nodded and he kissed her, not the   
  
senseless making out kiss though like so many of us know.  
  
It was for real this time.  
  
And then, without the two of them knowing, the bathroom door opened and   
  
Chaos walked in, her hair soaked and makeup reapplied. She cleared her   
  
throat as she witnessed the next makeout session.  
  
Pietro and Shelby opened their eyes...and slowly turned to Chaos, praying   
  
she wasnt really standing there. Pietro shot up, stomped his foot and   
  
clrealy screamed so the whole hotel could hear, "OH GOD DAMN IT!!!"  
  
---------  
  
Elsewhere, Hope proceeded to walk out of the hotel, accidentally opening the   
  
door and knocking a woman she hadnt ever seen before to the ground, and she   
  
made a dramatic scream. The woman was blonde and tall, fully developed and   
  
actualyl quite beautiful, but kind of fake looking--especially since she had   
  
tacky colored makeup. She cursed at the girl in french.  
  
"Oh, my, I am so sorry are you alright?!" Hope asked concerned. The woman   
  
smoothed her expensive looking clothes out as she tried to get up (although   
  
it was hard in stiletto heels). "Watch w'ya goin!! If I'd messed up   
  
m'clothes. y'dbe payin for it lil' girl." she said angrily. Her badly   
  
pitched voice took all the beauty she had when she was quiet away when she   
  
actually spoke.  
  
Hope shrugged her shoulders and continued on down the street. The woman   
  
walked with the annoying angry, quick paced tapping, attracted attention   
  
from everyone in the lobby. Her face was stern and eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hello I'm looking for a Mr. LeBeau." She told the desk clerk.  
  
Hope had continued walking til she saw Remy, in his trench coat smoking a   
  
cigarette outside the doors of the cafe practicing a card trick. He turned   
  
to her and smiled, slipping the card into his pocket. Like a gentleman, he   
  
threw his cigarette away and opened the door motioning for her to go in. She   
  
stopped infront of him, suspicious. But went in anyway.  
  
He led her to a small table in a corner surrounded by mirrors. They sat down   
  
and he handed her a menu grinning. Still unsure of what was going on she   
  
asked, "Remy whats this..about?". He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Y'saw the situation up in dat room!! I'm not goin back dere, so Remy wanted   
  
company while he remains de fugitive on de run." he opened his menu taking   
  
his black and red eyes away from her.  
  
"..until t'night anyway--Remy not sleepin on de streets t'night" he smirked   
  
reading. He looked around and sighed. She looked back up at him. "whats   
  
wrong?"  
  
"Nothin." he answered, "Remy jes not been here since he brought Rogue down   
  
wit him." he chuckled, "We sat at dis very table." He smiled again   
  
marvelling how nothing had changed. Hope listened and then slammed her menu   
  
shut and slightly shook her head. Remy noticed the roughnes with the menu   
  
and closed hsi as well, then folding her hands and leaning forward with a   
  
smile.  
  
"Somet'in wrong petite?" he asked getting a drift that she was jealous of   
  
Rogue.  
  
"How did you and Chaos meet?" Hope asked her eyes shooting from the table to   
  
directly into his. Remy was taken aback, he sat up strait and began   
  
searching for a cigarette almost immediatly. She observed him and waited for   
  
an answer. "Well..?"  
  
He tried to avoid the answer to that with, "Why would y'want ta know sometin   
  
like dat, love?". Just then the waitress came up, looking at Remy and almost   
  
dropping her tray of water. "Oh!" she reconised him as one of the Theives.   
  
"Y'alright love?" Remy asked with an amused look on his face. Hope groaned   
  
and propped her head on an arm.  
  
"I'm fine. What would y'two like ta drink?" she asked regaining composure.   
  
She looked at Remy who motioned for Hope.  
  
"Umm a gingerale please?" she asked without interest at all. "An'   
  
you...sir..?" she wrote the order and looked to him.  
  
"Sometin strong. I dont care." he said plainly. she looked at him strangely   
  
and then wrote down whatever and left. Remy looked back at Hope and finally   
  
was able to light his cigarette. "Y'were saying?" he asked her, and then   
  
mentally kicked himself for not trying to avoid the conversation again.  
  
"How did you meet Chaos?" she repeated, this time more annoyed sounding. He   
  
took a long drag of his cigarette and looked at her thoughtfully for a   
  
moment. "Y'wanna know f'real Chere? Y'might not like what y'hear." he said   
  
without a smile. She nodded. He sat back and started explaining.  
  
----------------  
  
When all the mirrors were clear 45 minutes ago, they were now fogged up.   
  
Panting and moaning, Warren and Regina were taking full advantage of the   
  
only alone time they had had so far.  
  
After almost an hour of FORBIDDEN (a/n: gasp!) passion between the two, they   
  
were still not ready to hit that emergency button to activate the elevator   
  
again. He remained ontop of her, kissing and sucking on her neck like he had   
  
wanted to do for a while, and her the same. He continued the movement   
  
against her, pressing her hard against the floor and listening to her sharp   
  
gasps and heavy intake of breath, making him want her more.  
  
Every cell in both their bodies felt as if they were on fire, making them   
  
burn in the moment. After another wave of intense pleasure kciked in as he   
  
felt himself go deep within her, he kissed her hard muffling out her scream,   
  
only making it harder on her. It was the best sex of her life and she knew   
  
it. Warren slid off of her and ended up next to her, his wing underneath her   
  
body and his arms wrapped around her. Nether spoke for what must have been   
  
20 minutes, only thinking of what had just happened.  
  
Warren was the first to speak up, "...I take it this wasnt your first time?"   
  
he asked in an amused sort of tone. She looked up to him and smiled,   
  
"No...is that okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no no its okay I was just wondering. You seemed pretty much more   
  
experienced than any other girl iv'e been with so.." he trailed, she took it   
  
from there.."(gasp) what are you implying!!" she asked, mockingly insulted.   
  
He closed his eyes and laughed, kissing her forhead, "Just that you've   
  
probably been hanging around Chaos too much.." he said.  
  
"Warren Worthington!!" she exclaimed, trying to be serious but obviously   
  
failing, it soudned as if she was isulted about him insulting Chaos. "I AM   
  
NO CHAOS!!" she said, and he started laughing loudly, stopping abruptly. "I   
  
know your not." he tried to be serious as well.  
  
she snuggled against his chest as he tightened his grip on her, "Your so   
  
weird."  
  
-------------  
  
the clerk got off the phone, "I'm sorry miss but no one is answering, and   
  
the elevator is still out of order!" she pleaded.  
  
The blonde woman got angrier and angrier by the second, demanding to know   
  
the number of the room. "I cannot give out that information, I'm sorry   
  
miss."  
  
"It's Mrs. LeBeau." she corrected. She turned on her heel. "I'll be back,   
  
and dat elevator better be in working order." she began walking most eyes on   
  
her. "I havent a clue as to why it wouldnt be." 


	18. Hair Dye

In the last Chapter, Chaos DID NOT like how her past was explained. So if you say anything about it.... please just shove it up your nose. i have not said anything much so far and that's probably for good reason but now I shall sing my favorite song!   
  
Ahem, The itsy bitsy spider crawled into mamas bed, crawled upon her hubby and bit him in the head, mama lay there sleepin' while Herby laid there dead, and the itsy bitsy spider crawled outta mamas bed. YAY!   
  
---Dundundun---   
  
Regina smacked Warren with her hand playfully. Neither of them had hit the   
  
emergency button yet but after both had gotten fully dressed Regina pushed   
  
it and the elevator moved with a little jolt. Reg, who had forgotten that   
  
that happens was caught off balance slightly and bumped into an   
  
already-close-enough Warren.   
  
He just smiled at her and put his arm over her shoulders. And the two   
  
proceeded to go out the doors. They were met by stares of a few people who   
  
sat around the lobby and then the clerk who asked "What happened to the   
  
elevator?"   
  
Both of them stubbled for a good explanation and Warren was the first "The   
  
emergency button got stuck after I accidentally pushed it."   
  
With that Regina remembered what she was wearing and she pushed the button   
  
back to their floor while blushing a deep deep red. The bell DING!ed and   
  
they went back went towards the door, which happened to be all the way down   
  
the hall and around the corner.   
  
---------   
  
"Ok," Remy began. (a/n: to hell...with..accents...) "once upon a time...far   
  
far away in a land called, Las Vegas, Pyro and I, after the Acolytes,   
  
uhm..one of outlaw groups in newyork, broke up, we went out to make some   
  
money buy putting all the casinos out of business" he smirked at himself at   
  
remember those dealer's faces when he always had the right hand. Shaking it   
  
off he continued, "We made a grand total of 150,000 dollars the 3 days we   
  
were there and a couple thousand more before we decided it was enough."   
  
"And 150,000 wasn't enough the first time around...?" Hope asked with wide   
  
eyes. She had never seen so much money in her life. Remy put out yet another   
  
cigarette and grinned, "Not when your a road warrior like Remy is!" Hope   
  
rolled her eyes, and looked at him to continue.   
  
"So we went ta celebrate at some bar down in de less...nicer part of Lady   
  
Luck's territory. Remy wasn't too crazy 'bout it--but Pahro did cuz of de   
  
crazy music playin dat he likes...techno/gothishh pshh." he shook his head   
  
slightly to get the sounds he remember out of his head. "So..and Remy won't   
  
lie to ya fille, Remy danced wit many girls--but y'know what kinda girls   
  
like dat stuff...all de same to me. Remy sure he coulda had any single one   
  
o'dem," his face brightening as if to purposely annoy Hope with his flaring   
  
ego. She groaned and he laughed waving her off like he was just kidding.   
  
"So Pahro an' Remy sat at de bar drinking...well...Remy was drinkin, Pyro   
  
was jes orderin every single typa shot out dere only to light em all on fire   
  
(cue Hopes sudden laughter). Den tiem went by as we discussed plans for de   
  
future, when another bartender took over..." he trailed.   
  
"Chaos?" she asked, eyes off him and onto her straw in the glass of water.   
  
Remy didn't give an answer answer and only continued, "Remember dat night so   
  
vividly, she looked different from now though, her hair was long...kinda   
  
like yours is, an' de tips o'it were blue. She had the normal body like   
  
everyone else, shoulders matchin' none o'dat metal shit she was cursed wit   
  
now." he closed his eyes, "still wore black though..some things'll never   
  
change." he thought for a moment and tried to avoid the rest of the story.   
  
"So we became good friends, came back to newyork an' here we are now." he   
  
finished quickly sipping his drink.   
  
She dropped the straw in her glass and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah   
  
right. Then why did you haver to be so undercover later on...? And what   
  
about those--"   
  
"Alright alright I'm sorry. Jeez, I'll keep going." he knew he was caught   
  
and he was somewhat annoyed. "Long story short, I asked her to dance, we   
  
danced, we got drunk....just like we do almost everynight, and things went a   
  
little further--"   
  
"How much further..?" she asked, and without even knowing it, leaned in on   
  
the table staring him down. Remy, a little nervous, hid it with his grin   
  
and sat back staring right at her with amusement. "Why, Cher, are you so   
  
curious..?" she didn't know what to say, so he just took the moment to his   
  
advantage and bluntly said, "...we had wild crazy sex. you want full detail   
  
fille?"   
  
Hope, clenching her teeth, yelled, "NO!" making other customers stare at her   
  
(including Remy with that damn grin) for few moments and then go one with   
  
whatever they were doing before. She blushed crimson and narrowed her eyes   
  
at Remy. "Hope, it was in de past though...I mean it, and again Remy won't   
  
lie to ya, it was an ongoin bestfriends-wit-benefits relationship." he lit   
  
another cigarette. Not knowing what to really say, Hope's eyes were   
  
downcast...not really wanting to look at Remy. Remy sighed and leaned   
  
foreward.   
  
"If it makes ya feel any better...Chaos was the one attemptin on doin the   
  
one-night-stand the night we met." he waited for the shock look on her face.   
  
Instead all that was heard murmered was, "...smart girl..". She looked up   
  
smiling slightly to see the priceless look on his face. He really did have   
  
an ego problem. She looked back at her drink, "So..why the sneaking   
  
around..?"   
  
"Ah, not one o' de best moments in Remy's life." he began with a sigh. "Lets   
  
see...well we stayed wit Chaos in her chop shop for about a year. By dis   
  
time I knew she was a mu'ant, I knew the first night actually..or de morning   
  
after anyway" he grinned. "She woke up before Remy did and when she was just   
  
about out the door o'de hotel room, he grabbed her arm suddenly...only to be   
  
nearly electrocuted. According to her an' Pyro, I was out for two days. She   
  
took me to her place above the chopshop and we jes kinda...lived there wit   
  
her and 'er coyote from then on..we di'nt really have a place to go."   
  
"And...? Why sneaking around?"   
  
He hushed her by putting a gloved finger to her mouth, "I'm gettin there.   
  
After a while, Pyro an I started noticin things 'bout her. She'd get a lot   
  
more sick, her skin turned a crazy greyish color...something wasn't healthy   
  
bout her. Like how Ray Crisp, one o' Xaviers kids, can jes use static   
  
electricity from around, Kaybelle couldn't do that. She had to store it, an'   
  
we didn't know how, nor did we ask questions...until her veins started   
  
burstin." he said, Hopes mouth slightly ajar at the morbid thought. Remy   
  
took one of her arms and pushed the sleeve up.   
  
"Dis, whole underside.." he stroke slightly from the wrist to the elbow,   
  
"was bleedin what looked like mercury...chunks of steel and whatnot were   
  
bulgin through her skin, and we couldn't really do anythin about it...like   
  
how she sparks when she's angry--it was 12 times worse den that." he let go   
  
of her arm. "So we called out the X-men to take us to the Professor...but   
  
y'see, the X-men didn't take kindly to Remy an Pyro...and she needed help   
  
bad. We told em we didn't know her, she was a stranger and dat was dat, they   
  
wouldn't think she was one o'us and they'd accept her." he really didnt look   
  
like he wanted to talk about it anymore.   
  
Hope sat still with her mouth slightly hung open. Remy just stared at the   
  
table when he saw her expression. She quickly shut her jaw and then started   
  
to play with the napkin. Soon both of their new drinks were set down and the   
  
two each took a sip.   
  
Remy changed the subject in his favor and hers as well. "Do ya like dis   
  
place Cher?"   
  
"It's quite nice, though I could hardly read the menu." she stated softly.   
  
Remy's laugh relaxed her more and she giggled at her own stupidity slightly.   
  
For he had flipped the menu to the back were it said the exact same as the   
  
inside just translated to english.   
  
--------   
  
As Pietro had shot up, it caused Shelby to fall off the bed and onto the   
  
floor with a small 'thmp' sound. Then Pietro ran out of the room and off in   
  
his fast manner and that left Shelby with Chaos. Speaking of Chaos she was   
  
still standing there in front of Shelby with a big smirk on her face. Her   
  
hair was also sopping wet and dripping on the floor. Though it might've been   
  
wet the dye in her hair for her front bangs was faded closely to just not   
  
being there.   
  
Chaos suddenly went into a laughing riot. Even to the point of where   
  
electricity had begun to show on the surface of her skin. Shelby sat on the   
  
bed and started to laugh along, though we're not really sure why.   
  
Chaos began to rummage around the room as the laughter started to slow down.   
  
"Hey Kay mind if I ask you somethin'?"   
  
"Sure why the hell not."   
  
"Do you think my dad will try to find me again like last time?" Shelby   
  
replied with a more serious tone.   
  
Chaos just went over to get her clothes and looked for the dye she needed   
  
for her hair (its best to have the hair clean when re-dying!! ...friendly   
  
note from poison.),"I dunno. It's hard to think he could find you here.   
  
Where's the last place you saw him?"   
  
"Somewhere around Alabama ..... I think damnit." she responded and fell back   
  
into the bed and looked over towards the door Chaos had went back through to   
  
go change."Well if he comes to find you, I'll round up Pyro Remy and we can   
  
gangbang him." she called out. Shelby's eyes went wide and tried her best to   
  
keep the mental images from her mind. "..oh man, that's NOT cool!! ewww." and   
  
more laughing could be heard from the bathroom. "Hey to just change the   
  
subject, can I use the rest of your dye?"   
  
Chaos replied by exiting the bathroom, and contemplating yelling "go to   
  
hell"...but instead starting thinking about how she was pretty tired of that   
  
color. So she threw the small bottle at her and saying "yeah, whatever..do   
  
you know how to use it?" she asked her. Shelby went through some of the   
  
directions and said, "Yeah..I think so."   
  
Chaos went back into the bathroom, saying "if you need help done fret to   
  
ask."   
  
"Thanks!" she called back and put it in her backpack."I'm gonna go see if I   
  
can find Pietro, I'll be back in a while."   
  
-   
  
Chaos stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had dried more and her bangs   
  
were even more faded. Though it didn't really phase her if some roots   
  
were showing. There was something more on her mind. "ohh mann that was such   
  
an awesome dream.." she mentally whined. Staring at her herself, and   
  
whatching her own self get mad, she screamed "AHH DAMN YOU TO HELL WARREN!!!   
  
....I think I need some time alone." 


End file.
